Open Your Heart
by TeaBrew
Summary: Continuing right from where Throw It All Away left off! The two head for home as something sinister watches their every move! Could it be that Shadow has a twin from another realm? This time Shadow that had better watch his back; he's about to find out th


**__**

Open Your Heart

The black hedgehog smirked as he sat watching his blue counterpart stuff his face. The two had been travelling together for close to two weeks.

__

Well, more like him and not me. I'm just a burden for him. Shadow lay back and stretched his arms, yawning also.

Sonic looked up at him. "You tired Shadow? We can stay the night here if you want."

The black hedgehog smiled. "Nah, it's okay. I just want to be running again as soon as possible. It's been nearly two weeks and even now, I still can't stand up."

Sonic sighed. "Hey c'mon, I ain't having you getting all depressed on me again. 'Sides, we're almost near the Obsimerald temple."

Shadow sat up again, brow furrowed. "Obsimerald? What's the Obsimerald?"

"You've never heard of it?" Shadow shook his head. "Wow…figured you be all-knowing and hyped about going there."

Shadow frowned. "So tell me already."

The blue hedgehog smiled. "Story time again huh? Well you know how you got hammered by the Emerald back at that temple? That was one of the Higher Emeralds I was originally sent to find." Sonic stood up and walked over to Shadow. "I'll tell you the rest on the way, kay?"

Shadow nodded, Sonic helping him stand and pulling him onto a piggyback with him.

"Ready?" Sonic asked, holding Shadow's legs. The black hedgehog nodded.

"Alright then! Let's motor!" Sonic laughed and shot off, dust and wind trailing behind him. Shadow just hung on for dear life.

"So back to the story?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah! Like I said, that white Emerald you tried to snatch was one of the Higher Emeralds. There are six in total, unlike the usual seven base Emeralds. The Higher Emeralds are made up of four Zone Emeralds and two Purity Emeralds. The one you touched was the Diamerald, and the one we're after is the Obsimerald." Sonic swerved to avoid a few trees.

"Those are the two Purity Emeralds; one is designed for pure good use and the other for evil. That's why you couldn't touch that gem, it was the Diamerald, it'll only respond to you if you're pure of heart. The one we're looking for now is the Obsimerald, I'm hoping it'll reverse whatever effects the Diamerald had on you."

Shadow thought about this. He still wanted ultimate power; maybe this would do the trick. Then again, it might make him worse than what he already was.

"How do you know about the Higher Emeralds?" Shadow asked.

Shadow felt him shrug. "I can't explain it really. After I came in contact with the restored Master Emerald, I just…suddenly knew."

"What's its connection with them? Does it have any power over them or what?"

"Nah, the Master Emerald is one all on it's own." Sonic said.

Shadow sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking hard about all this. "So did you end up taking the Diamerald or what?"

"Oh yeah, it's in my backpack." Sonic said with a grin.

"What the hell!? Put me down right now! I don't ever wanna touch that thing again!" Shadow shrieked.

Sonic laughed. "Easy tiger, its power is being contained by a special power ring container. My Uncle figured I'd need it to stop me going Super Sonic."

Shadow relaxed slightly. He didn't exactly feel one hundred percent happy about being near it. He groaned and shook his head. He should've known Sonic would do something to bait him like that.

"Heads up! Obsimerald Temple dead ahead!" Sonic said happily.

__

Thank god…I do not want to be near this thing any more than I have to! Shadow stopped suddenly, sighing. _I still have to be carried though…dammit…_

Sonic screeched to a halt at the entrance, gazing up at the high temple. It was different than the Diamerald Temple. This one was…darker, more sinister. He could feel the strength of the evil gem inside, making him shiver.

"Whoa!" Shadow cried.

"You alright?" Sonic asked quickly, he'd been saying that a lot lately.

"I…my legs…put me down for a sec." Shadow said, stunned.

Sonic helped him down, carefully helping him stand. When he lifted his hands away, Shadow was left standing by himself. He tested this familiar feeling again, taking a few steps forward. Perfectly normal.

"I'm…I'm fine! I can walk again!" Shadow laughed with glee, flexing his leg muscles.

Sonic smiled at him before looking back up at the temple. If the Obsimerald could affect Shadow from this far away, there was no telling how powerful it really was. Sonic frowned; he'd still need to touch the gem to restore his speed.

"What's up Sonic?" Shadow said, coming to stand next to him.

"Wha…? Oh, just thinking about the Obsimerald, s'all." Sonic said, distracted.

"You sure you want to go inside?" Shadow pressed.

Sonic looked at him. Shadow's eyes told him his real question: _Do you want to end up like me?_ It was uncanny how alike they were. The blue hedgehog nodded.

"I'll be fine. Besides, I've got the Diamerald with me remember? It's all good, no worries." He flashed him a grin. Shadow didn't look totally convinced, but shrugged all the same.

"I'm just thinking if there _is _trouble then I won't be able to help, that's all." Shadow pointed out.

Sonic sighed. "Dude, we came here for your benefit. The second I feel something uncool, I'll stand down alright?"

Shadow nodded. "Sure, deal."

Sonic smirked and stepped behind Shadow, placing his hands on his back and pushing him forward. Shadow looked shocked.

"What are you doing?"

"You talk to much. Too much talk and not enough action! I'm moving you for you!" he grinned.

Shadow pushed him off. "I can walk by myself, thanks." He began walking towards the entrance.

"Yay! We're getting somewhere!" Sonic laughed and followed him.

Shadow shook his head as he turned into the long, thin corridor. "I worry about you spine-swine…"

Sonic smiled again. "I aim to please faker…" He stopped short of the main hall. Something…

Shadow walked on, unaware Sonic had stopped. _This feels…incredible! I've never felt a power like this! It's unbelievable!_

The blue hedgehog gazed around the room. What had alerted his senses like that?

"Shadow…?" he whispered. He whipped his head around to stare at Shadow. "Shadow!"

The black hedgehog stopped and turned around. "What's up Sonic?"

"There's…something…in here; something evil." Sonic frowned.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "The Obsimerald Sonic; the one we're here to find, remember? You're probably sensing the resonance from it, s'all."

The blue quickster nodded slowly. "Yeah…probably…"

"Come on, it'll be alright. What could possibly go wrong?" Shadow smiled.

__

A ton of things, that's what. Sonic groaned and stepped forward. _Maybe this wasn't such a hot idea after all…_

The two walked on it silence, slowly winding their way through the dark temple. The blue hedgehog shivered again as they came to the entrance of the Emerald Chamber. This was definitely the Obsimerald then.

"Sonic? Are you _sure_ you want to go inside?" Shadow asked again.

His counterpart nodded quickly. "It's cool, really."

Shadow turned around, gazing up the long corridor. _Here goes…_ He walked slowly forward, heading for his destination. The path was longer than he expected, longer than the one to the Diamerald.

__

Sonic's right, there's definitely something darker about this whole thing… Then again, could be I'm just as spooked as him…

Shadow stopped at the entrance to the large room, eyes going wide at the sight of the gem. It was the Obsimerald alright; black in colour; dark power pulsing from its very core. But it was the glow that interested Shadow. Unlike its white counterpart, this one had a black glow to it. Very strange and very powerful, thought Shadow.

"Ah, there you are! You're a very hard creature to find in all this darkness you know?" A deep voice laughed loudly. The two hedgehogs whipped around and looked behind them, both gasping.

"Eggman!?" they yelled in unison.

"What are you doing here?" Shadow yelled at him.

The pudgy man shrugged as he sat in his egg-walker. "Looking for you, what else?" He stared at Sonic. "And it would have been a lot easier to find my grandfather's creation if you hadn't destroyed my ship!"

Sonic smirked. "Aw shucks man, just doing the world a favour."

Eggman smirked under his moustache. "No matter, I've found my prize, and that's enough evil accomplishments for one day." He began to walk forward.

"Accomplishments? You mean more than one?" Shadow watched him walk past.

"Indeed! You always were quick off the mark Shadow. My hat goes off to my grandfather, he designed you without fault." He reached over and tapped the Obsimerald, turning to face them. "This precious bauble here is number two! I thank you both for helping me find it; it's been so long since I had real power between my fingers. This'll do nicely, eh Shadow?"

Sonic snorted. "Ever held a battery Egg-o?" Eggman stared hard at Shadow, ignoring Sonic.

"Nothing to say, eh? You've definitely lost your arrogant flair, that's for certain…I tell you, it broke my heart to see you fall from A.R.K. To lose such a power!"

He quickly snatched the Emerald and clicked it into a holding slot in the walker.

"Only to gain back something more powerful!!" He punched a button and a massive black ray shot out at the two.

"Shadow get down!" Sonic dived out of the way, landing hard.

The black hedgehog cried out and fell to the ground, hands flying up to cover his head. The scorching black ray barely skimming his quills. Shadow looked up and rolled out of the way as another shot missed him. He leaped up to avoid another and landed awkwardly on one foot. Eggman smirked. "Got you now traitor!" he shot once more at Shadow.

Shadow looked up at the beam. _No way to dodge!!_

"NO!!" Sonic scrambled to his feet and shot over to him, barrelling into Shadow and sending the both of them flying just barely out of range.

Shadow landed hard against the wall with Sonic slamming into him as well. He cried out in pain and the two of them fell down, Sonic groaning at Shadow's feet.

"Ah…" Shadow gasped and struggled to stand up, clutching his midsection. "That wasn't the best way…but it worked…"

"Damn rodents…" Eggman mumbled and swung to barrel around at them. Shadow grabbed Sonic's backpack and practically ripped out the Diamerald.

"No! You'll get…hurt again!" Sonic gasped.

"Better than dying!" Shadow returned, raising the Emerald and pulling off the restraints. The power shot out and hit Shadow like a speeding train. He cried out loudly but held the gem high, gritting his teeth from the pain. Eggman pressed the button and the black ray shot out towards them.

"…hold…on…!" he whispered. Sonic pulled himself over to him and wrapped his arms around Shadow's legs.

"…Chaos…" he clenched his eyes tight. "…CONTROL!!"

The room erupted in a sea of white light; an incredible energy and a veritable typhoon ripped outwards from Shadow's body and the Diamerald; the temple shook violently from the clash of Chaos Energies. Eggman cried out in shock as he watched the black beam warp and fizz out form the energy output.

"What have you done!?" he yelled above the noise.

Shadow screamed in pain as the Diamerald's power danced around every fibre in his body. Sonic clenched his eyes tight and cried out as loudly as Shadow.

A deafening boom erupted inside Shadow's head. A loud crack tore through the air and with a final gust of wind and a faint glow; the two hedgehogs disappeared from sight.

Eggman groaned and pulled himself up. He'd been blown out of his walker in the chaos and now sat some hundred metres outside.

"My, my, my…that gem did some major damage…" he mused as he stared at the decimated temple.

***

Bunnie hummed softly as she tended her vegetable garden. She giggled and looked down at her work.

"Mah stars! You-uns are going tah be mah best crop evah!" She wiped her forehead and brushed herself down.

"Hmm? What's that?" She looked out towards the edge of the Sandy Badlands as her ears twitched slightly. "Oh mah stars!"

Sonic barely pulled himself forward on one arm as he dragged an unconscious figure next to him. He looked like he'd been through the wringer! Covered in scrapes, bruises and dirt, he barely saw Bunnie running over to him.

"Sugah-hog! What on Mobius happened to you?" She cried and knelt next to him. "You weren't due back for anutha week sugah!"

He gasped weakly. "…P-Princess…Suh…Sally…" He fainted dead on the spot.

"Sugah-hog!!" Bunnie yelled and looked around frantically.

"This is gonna be the last time Ah have to carry your sorry butt to Doc Quack, Sugah-hog!" She said as she picked the two up with her robotic arm and sprinted off to the infirmary.

"Doc! Emergency!" Bunnie yelled as she burst through the door.

"What in blazes – Good heavens! Get them over here quickly!" Doctor Quack yelled.

***

Sonic thought he groaned. It felt like there was a sledgehammer was careening into his head. Even with his eyes closed they still hurt under the light. He tested his right eye, carefully opening it under the blaze of an overhead fluorescent light.

"He's waking up! Guys come quick!" A shrill voice cried. It was thunderous to the hedgehog's tender ears at that moment.

"Oh Sonic we were so worried!"

"I can't believe you alright!"

"What happened to you?"

Sonic groaned again; too many voices! "…shut…up…please…" he strained. "…ahh…head…"

"I have to admit, even I'm surprised he's awake this early." Sonic opened his other eye, looking towards the voice. The image of Doctor Quack came into focus and he grinned sheepishly.

"…hey…" he coughed softly. "…I didn't…die yet, huh? …Must've…worked…"

"What worked?" someone questioned. _Sally? Oh, the whole gang's here_.

"Him…" Sonic turned to look for Shadow. He wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Where's…the doppelganger?" he whispered.

Doctor Quack cleared his throat. "He's still in ICU; he was in worse condition than you, I'm afraid. He's incredibly lucky to still be alive after so long."

__

So long? "How long was I out?" Sonic blinked, eyes still sore.

"About one week." Quack said simply.

Sonic was instantly awake, sitting bolt up. "Where is he?"

"Easy lad! You're still a ways off from fully healing yet!" Quack said sternly.

Sonic pushed him away. "I need to see him!"

"Sonic! Calm down and listen to Doctor Quack!" Sally yelled at him.

"But he's-!"

"He's stable Sonic." Quack interrupted. Sonic turned to look at him. "We thought we lost your friend a couple of times but he's managed to pull through every time – barely. As of yet we're unable to determine what put you two through the wringer like that."

Sonic looked down. _But I sure as hell do…_ he frowned, emotion playing on his face. _I just can't believe we actually made it through though._

"Could you…could you give him a Power Ring to hold onto…?" he whispered.

"What?" Sally gasped. "Sonic are you out of your gourd? He's a normal hedgehog! That will just be wasting a ring!"

"No Sal," he shook his head. "He's far from normal. Please trust me on this one."

The Princess stared back at him, pushing the hair from her eyes and sighing. "Amy honey, go watch for the next Ring to appear okay?"

The pink hedgehog nodded. "Kay Aunt Sally."

Sonic smiled, eyelids heavy. "Thanks guys…" He rubbed his eyes. "I feel like I've been ripped up by a Shadow SwatBot… don't mind if I catch a few Z's?" He asked with a sleepy grin.

The others smiled and left the room, Doctor Quack remaining at the door.

"I'll tell you the minute he wakes up Sonic…I promise." He smiled and left.

Sonic smiled as he left. _Shadow man, be alright kay?_ And succumbed to slumber.

***

The black hedgehog snapped his eyes open and gasped, pupils instantly shrinking in the harsh light. He hated this; the ability to wake up and be fully awake in that next second. He blinked and looked around; nice enough place for what seemed to be a hospital room.

__

It's so bright in here. What's this? He looked down at his hand. Clutched tightly between his fingers was a Power Ring, its energy lightly pulsing up his arm.

__

Whoa! I can hold it! This is beyond weird; where am I? He sat up and looked around his room, spying a window and gazing out. All he spotted were trees, scores and scores of them; some sort of forest.

"Feeling better?" Shadow whipped his head around; bad move, he thought and fought back a dizzy spell.

"I…where am I?" he asked quietly when it passed.

The doctor laughed. "You're in the medical facility at Knothole."

"Knothole?" Shadow blinked. "So this…is the home…he said it was."

"Hmm? Oh you mean Sonic. Well if you're friend then yes, definitely home." The doctor smiled at him, he looked nice enough to Shadow.

Shadow took in a deep breath and rubbed his eyes gingerly. "Is Sonic awake yet? Well, healed at least?" The doctor nodded.

"He was up and about two days ago, still a bit woozy but no serious damage."

Shadow's eyes lit up. "So it worked! We didn't die!" he laughed in relief and fell back onto the pillow. The doctor looked shocked.

"Well no, you're still alive." He smirked at the hedgehog. "My reports tell me you're A-ok; just extreme exhaustion really. You can leave whenever you want."

Shadow leapt off the bed and walked over to the doctor, shaking his hand and thanking him before walking out the door. He came back two seconds later.

"Umm…where _is_ Sonic anyway?" he asked shyly. The doctor laughed.

"He's in a meeting with the Princess at the moment. Follow me, I'll take you to his house."

***

Sally sighed and folded her arms, frustration present. She tapped her foot on the leg of the table.

"Sonic I'll ask you one more time: is he dangerous to us? It's a simple question." She said quietly.

The blue hedgehog frowned. "And I've told you: he's no real danger as long as he doesn't turn."

"What do you mean by turn?" She asked.

"Uh…well…" Sonic stammered.

"Sonic, who is he?"

"Um…" he turned away from them, fidgeting with his fingers. "Don't kick him out or anything will you? Please Sal, he's got nowhere else to go."

She scowled at him. "You're avoiding the question. Unless you want to see monarchy in action…"

Sonic mumbled something incoherent. "Sonic…"

He turned to face them again, sighing heavily. "He's Shadow, the guy I battled up on A.R.K."

The others all gasped; Antoine fell off his chair with a shriek. Sonic's shoulders slumped.

"Come on! Please guys! Just let him stay for one week, that's all! It'll prove to you I'm not lying when I say he's good now!" Sonic begged them.

"Sonic, I know how you like to take in strays but…him? How do _we_ know he won't betray us?" she reasoned with him.

"Her Majesty is right!" Sonic groaned as Geoffrey stood up. _Great, what does Le Pew want?_

"We can't have a convicted criminal roaming free in Knothole! What would the public think of this?" Sonic glared at him.

"Stuff the public pal! Uncle Chuck was Egg-o's most trusted 'bot and he's changed, alright? Besides, Shadow knows if he's not accepted here he'll leave for good." He looked at the rest of them. "He'll go back to wandering the Badlands where he can be in peace."

"What? But that's even crueler than bein' rejected heya!" Bunnie said in shock.

"I know…" Sally whispered. She thought for a moment. "Sonic?"

The blue quickster looked up at her expectantly. "One week, no more. Prove it within that time and he can stay."

Sonic smiled at her as the others started to protest. She held up her hand to silence them.

"I only hope the rest of Knothole is as forgiving as you are." She said softly.

Sonic nodded and bowed deeply. "Thank you very much Your Highness, you won't be disappointed." He stood up again and walked out, huge smile present on his face.

Geoffrey turned to Sally. "Are you sure Princess? I mean if he's-"

"He's being guarded by Sonic, Geoffrey. If that isn't enough for you, disagree with someone else."

The skunk frowned. _Oh I intend to Your Highness. The hedgehog may have sweet-talked his way with the Princess, but not with me. I'll be keeping my eye on this one._

***

Shadow sat on Sonic's front walkway, sighing heavily and swinging his legs aimlessly as he stared at the ground below, bored out of his mind. He'd been waiting for Sonic to come out of the meeting for over an hour now.

__

Bored… he played with his white fur, smoothing it out. _Bored, bored, bored!_ "How long can one meeting here go for?"

"Apparently not much longer." A voice to the side laughed, Shadow looked up. Sonic grinned back at him.

"So, still alive huh?" Sonic said as he walked over to him.

"Yeah, guess so. Bored senseless, but otherwise cool." Shadow stood up and brushed himself down. Sonic bent down and pulled a key from his sock, unlocking the door and walking inside. He pulled of his shoes and dumped them just past the door.

"C'mon inside. Oh and uh, don't mind the mess." Sonic gave a small anxious laugh. "Mum! Dad! I'm back!" a pause. "Are you home?" _Guess not, must still be at the markets._ He disappeared around a corner.

Shadow smirked and walked in. "Nice place." He said, looking around as he pulled his own shoes off.

"Thanks," the voice wafted from the kitchen. "You know, you could've walked around the village instead of waiting for me. Would've been more exciting."

Shadow scratched his ear. "Yeah, but…would anyone else've recognised me?" Sonic's head appeared from around the corner and blinked at him.

"You worried about that?" he asked with surprise.

"Well…sort of…" Shadow mumbled.

"Hey, as long as I'm playing bodyguard nobody's going to hassle you ok? Not even Le Pew or Sal." Sonic flashed him a grin and disappeared again.

"Le Pew?" Shadow blinked.

"Geoffrey St. John, he's the commander of the Rebel Underground and lackey to the royals. He's one wacked-out skunk." Shadow heard him growl. "He's got a serious ego problem and always distrusts anyone who looks remotely suspicious. Ten bucks says he's on your case by tomorrow."

Shadow looked down. "Oh…so…is anyone else here like that?"

"Nah, that others are all ok." He walked around the corner. "Food's good to go. Yeah, everyone's cool except for-"

A loud knock broke off his sentence. "So-nic!" a shrill voice cried. "Are you home Sonic? Open up! I know you're in there! I came over to see if you're okay!"

Shadow turned to face Sonic who'd turned pale. "Except for her…" he mumbled.

The door opened and in walked a pink hedgehog. She spied Sonic and giggled, running up to him and throwing her arms around her neck, completely ignoring Shadow.

"Sonic, I'm so glad you're alright! I was sooo worried about you! But now you're ok we can go back to Station Square and finish our vacation!" She giggled again.

Sonic forced a weak laugh. "Tell you what Amy…uh, I'll call you ok?"

The pink hedgehog squealed in delight. "That'd be great! I'm gonna go shopping now, so I'll have my cell with me. Buh-bye!" She giggled again and started to walk out the door. She stopped and looked behind her, spying Shadow.

"You!" she yelled at him. "You're the one who hurt my Sonic, you faker!"

Shadow's eye twitched. "What'd you call me?"

Amy squealed and ran behind Sonic. "Don't try anything or Sonic'll pound you flat, faker!"

The black hedgehog scowled venom at her. "Call me 'faker' again kid and I'll-"

"Whoa! Guys!" Sonic came between them. "This isn't helping the current situation any! So come on, ease up a little." He turned to Amy.

"Amy this is Shadow. I know he was a little…eager…to kill us in the past but that doesn't mean he's evil. Short answer; he's good now." He turned to Shadow. "Yeah, this is Amy Rose, the one who helped me try and stop Eggman the last two times, you've met her. Amy?"

"Yeah Sonic?" she never took her eyes off Shadow.

"You owe him an apology."

"WHAT?? Him? But why-!" She shrieked.

"Amy…" he kneeled down next to her. "One, he never hurt me, not the entire time we've been travelling together either; two, he is definitely _not_ a faker, the guy's as real as you or me; and three, well, we Freedom Fighters have to be nice to new arrivals, it's just our way. You understand now?"

Amy looked down and sighed. "You're right Sonic. Shadow, I'm sorry." She held her hand out to Shadow. "Forgive me?"

The black hedgehog smiled and took her hand. "Sure, sorry I snapped at you like that, didn't really mean it." He smirked at her. "So, still wanna be friends? I have to make _some_ while I'm here."

Amy giggled and hugged him. "You bet! This is great! It's like having _two_ Sonic's!" She laughed again and walked out the door. Sonic hung his head and groaned.

"Why me? I'm a good hedgehog…" he sighed.

Shadow laughed at him. "Ew…tough break pal…" He put a hand on his counterpart's shoulder. "Hey, thanks for the save back there. She was ready to turn me into mince."

Sonic smiled again. "No probs, I've learnt to speak on the level with Amy. I'm the only one she actually listens to anyway."

"Good thing for me…" Shadow laughed softly. "Uh…can you smell something?"

Sonic cried out. "Lunch!" He zipped off to the kitchen and Shadow heard him swearing loudly. He reappeared holding a frypan containing some undiscernible black objects, steaming heavily.

"Uh…you don't mind if I say no?" Shadow said as he stared at the frypan.

"I'd have to agree with you on that one." Sonic said as he stared at it in sheer horror. "You don't mind eating out? My shout."

Shadow shrugged. "If you insist on it. You know this place better than me anyway."

Sonic grinned and walked back to the kitchen, dumping the contents of the frypan into the trash.

"Hey, think of it as a good way to meet the locals." Sonic said as dropped the frypan into the sink. _And I have to get them to see the good side of him if he's gonna stay._

Sonic picked up a scrap of paper and quickly scrawled a note for his parents. 

Hi folks,

Was home for a bit and have ended up taking a new friend out for lunch.

Back around 3:30-ish. Later!

Sonic

He placed it next to the stove and walked over to Shadow. "Come on, I know a great place with the most excellent chow anywhere!" Sonic winked and walked towards the door.

Shadow smirked. _Better than charcoal I suppose._ He walked over to Sonic and the two left, locking up and walking on.

***

Tails hovered slowly towards the deli, staring at his long shopping list. He'd been out shopping all morning at Station Square and he still had to get the refrigerated stuff he'd need to survive. He landed softly on the ground and pushed the fur from his eyes, wiping his brow also.

"Man it's gonna be a hot summer." He mumbled and walked over to the counter.

The man looked up at him. "Morning, what can do for you?"

"Uh…one kilo of sliced ham and a half of cheddar cheese thanks." He replied staring at his list. _I hope this'll last me for a while. I wish I had the money to cook something special for Aunt Sally though, I don't like doing anything second-rate for her._

"There you go lad, seven-fifty total there." The man said and lifted the parcel over to him.

Tails fished around in his bag and pulled it out, handing it over. He took his parcel and left, tails whirring as he began to hover again. Something caught the corner of his eye and he turned around – and nearly fell from the sky.

Sonic was walking down the street and happily chatting with…Shadow!? It couldn't be! The guy was supposed to be dead wasn't he!?

"Sonic!" he yelled and flew over to them. The blue hedgehog turned to him, waving hello.

"Hey twin-tailed wonder, how's it going?" he said, completely ignoring the fact _Shadow_ was standing next to him.

"I uh, was out shopping. Um…what's he doing here?" he asked nervously.

Sonic rolled his eyes; Shadow sighed heavily. "He has a name and it's Shadow, Tails. Short story – I saved his ass and now he's good, ok?" Sonic raised an eyebrow at him. "How come you never saw him or me at the hospital anyway?"

"I went and saw you a couple of times but you were always zonked out." He pointed to Shadow. "Doctor Quack wouldn't let anyone see the guy they found with you." The black hedgehog narrowed his eyes at him.

"I have a name Tails; it's Shadow." He quipped at the fox.

Tails landed and looked at Shadow. He didn't look like he'd leap out and disembowel anyone; he'd lost that look in his eyes. He looked more…civil. Shadow felt awkward under Tails' intense stare.

"What? Have I got pink tentacles or something? Quit staring at me." He snapped.

Tails blinked at him. "Sorry, just looking…I never got this close to you before. Your fur colour is really cool."

Shadow smirked at Sonic. The blue hedgehog smiled back. _You're making friends already man._

"Sorry I snapped, I should be used to being studied by now. So," he held out his hand. "This is the same fox we got that Chaos Emerald off huh? Nice meeting you."

The fox shook his hand with a grin. "Wow, you're a really nice person when you're not trying to kill us all."

The two hedgehogs laughed, Tails went red. "Sorry! Oh…I didn't mean it Shadow, honest. It kinda just came out."

This made Sonic laugh harder; Shadow shook his head, still smirking. "Hey, no problem Tails. It's nothing, really."

Tails smiled shyly up at him. "You're not mad?"

"Not in the slightest! It was actually pretty funny according to the spine-swine here." He jabbed a thumb at Sonic who was wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Hey Tails," Sonic said with a final giggle. "What's with the bag?"

"Groceries, nothing special though, I'm still broke." He held up a small, gift-wrapped parcel. "This one's for Aunt Sally, I thought I'd look for something a little early."

Sonic scratched his head. "Sal? What for?"

Tails stared blankly at him. "It's her birthday in two and a half weeks Sonic. You didn't forget did you?" He judged from Sonic's expression. "I knew you would! You moron!"

"Tails, ease up! I've lost a lot of time, y'know…" he counted on his fingers. "Searching for the Diamerald; running into Shadow; helping him restore his powers-"

"Which I still don't have." Shadow pointed out.

"That too…oh and also being unconscious for a week. I've lost about two months here Tails, gimme a break!"

Tails snickered at him. "Sorry man, but you are a bit of a doofus. You've should've set your time a little better."

"Thanks, I'll be awake next time." He said sarcastically. "Hey, we gotta keep going. See you back home huh?"

The fox nodded. "Oh yeah! Sally told me to tell you if I saw you that uh…oh yeah, she wants you to come over to a dinner-slash-meeting tonight at six. Shadow most definitely included."

The black hedgehog looked shocked. "Why me? Does she want to rile me for being a bad influence on the village?" Tails shrugged.

"Beats me, she only told me that. The other council members are gonna be there along with the CFF."

"CFF? Do you guys have a code for everything?" Shadow asked.

"The CFF are the Core Freedom Fighters. There's Bunnie, Antoine, myself, Amy Rose, Jules and Bernie Hedgehog and Uncle Chuck. They're basically the ones who do all the fighting."

Shadow nodded. "I guess I'll be there then. No doubts it's going to be a discussion about me, or rather, turn into one. Sure, tell her I'll be there."

The fox grinned. "Right! See you guys around!" Tails said and flew off towards home.

Sonic watched him go, brow furrowed in thought. _Why would Sal want to hold another meeting about Shadow? I've already said my piece and they've let him stay for now._

"What the heck is…? Holy shit!" Shadow yelled, snapping Sonic from his thoughts.

"Huh?" he turned around, looking where Shadow pointed. "Oh you're kidding me! Not again!"

Sonic wrenched Shadow from his place and shot down the street. An immense semi-trailer that filled the sidewalks trailed barely a hair's breadth from them. Cars were flung like paper cups from their place as it careened into them. Shadow held on for dear life as it neared, engines roaring dangerously close.

"Why'd you say again!?" he cried.

"This happened when I first arrived in Station Square! After the military first saw the stuff you did, they pinned it on me! The chased me like this and nearly killed a few people in the process!" Sonic yelled back and poured on the speed. Shadow cried out and hung on tighter.

"Go faster!" He yelled as his shoes began to scrape the grill of the immense semi-trailer.

"I'm try – YAAAA!!" Sonic screamed as he rounded a corner. A dead-end street!

Shadow saw it a cried out also. "Run up the wall then! Anything!"

"Right! Here go – huh?" he screeched to a halt, ears pricked and a hand flying to the ground for grip; Shadow let go and rolled to a stop behind him, crouching. Sonic stood panting hard as he saw the semi stopping suddenly.

Shadow fell into a fighting stance next to him; Sonic following suit. _If we have to fight, we're toast! I can't get out 'cause of this box we're in; I'd need a decent friggin run-up and Shadow can't go faster than a regular Mobian! Great…_

"Didn't think I'd find you again? Come off it!" a voice boomed on the loudspeaker.

Shadow sighed, standing up again. "Give it up Eggman…I'm not going back with you alright? Get it past your orange moustache and into your head puny bald head."

The driver's door opened up and Eggman leapt out fuming. "What was that!? What did you say?" He bellowed.

Sonic snickered. "You found a good weakness." He mumbled.

The black hedgehog nodded, cupping his hands around his mouth like a loudspeaker. "Hey Egg-o, are you deaf and stupid? I'll say it again then: I'm not going back with you! Get it through-"

Eggman grinned. He slapped a button on his wrist and a small satellite dish popped out the top of the semi.

"Here's looking at you traitor!" Eggman yelled and pressed it again. The dish hummed for a second before shooting out a scorching ray of black energy at Shadow.

"Shadow!" Sonic pushed him down, ray yet again skimming his quills. "I've had it with that gem…"

"Sonic," Shadow said, standing up again. "Let me get hit by the ray next time." Sonic leapt up.

"What!? Are you nuts? You'll be fried crispier than a bacon chip!" Sonic dodged another ray, pulling Shadow out of harms way also.

"Dammit Sonic! Let me go!" Shadow struggled under his grip.

"No way! I am _not_ letting you die on me 'cause of him!" Sonic yelled.

The black hedgehog screamed and swung hard with his elbow. It connected squarely with the blue hedgehog's chest and he went down gasping.

"Come on you fat bastard! Hit me if you dare!!" Shadow screamed in blind fury.

Eggman laughed maniacally, tapping a button on his wrist. "So there you are m'boy! I was wondering when you'd say hello."

Unseen from the trio, a single small figure stood watching the scene, sinister smirk on his face. He raised a hand and swirled one finger around in the air, black arcane symbols appearing instantly. He smirked and stooped out of sight again.

Shadow's eyes blazed with hidden fire; his teeth were clenched together like a vice; he began to shake. His eyes went wide suddenly, mouth dry. He balled his fists and screamed again, clutching his head in pain and falling to his knees.

The ground began to rumble slightly, dust and pebbles dancing on the surface. The air around Shadow began to bend slightly, almost like liquid. He screamed again and hammered the ground with his fists.

"NOO!!" He smashed the ground again, pavement shattering.

Sonic gasped deeply, barely able to get air. _Why has Shadow snapped like this? Has he gone back to the way he was? Is he going to try and kill us all this time?_ He stared up at the enraged figure of Shadow.

"…Sha…dow…" he coughed slightly, lungs wrenching at the action. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and he looked up to see Tails.

"Come on Sonic! Let's get out of here while we can!" Tails cried as he helped Sonic stand.

"No…" Sonic gasped, rubbing his chest gingerly.

"What? But Sonic-"

"I'm not leaving Shad-!"

The ground in front of them exploded in black energy, throwing them back. They landed hard, looking up to see Eggman shooting at them.

"Shouldn't have forgotten him…" Tails mumbled and jumped to the side, avoiding another blast.

Eggman shook his head. "This is getting nowhere, I want what I came for." He swung the dish around at Shadow, still writhing in pain. He shot at the hedgehog dead-on, sneering happily.

Shadow never noticed the blast as it hurtled towards him. The wind was knocked out of him as it slammed into his body, energy coiling around him and burning white-hot. He screamed in pain as it engulfed him, throwing him back and through a wall, rubble instantly collapsing on top of him.

Eggman laughed maniacally, hands in the air. "No more traitor! I've done it!" He suddenly doubled over as Sonic planted a fist directly in his stomach, grabbing his wrist control and crushing it. He pulled Eggman within centimetres of his face.

"What did you do!? Shadow better not be dead you fat bastard!" Sonic screamed in his face.

"Hardly…" Eggman winced. "See for yourself…" he pointed to where Shadow had landed. Sonic turned to see the rubble still smoking.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" He spat.

He looked again – the wreckage _was_ moving! Sonic dropped Eggman and ran over, clutching his chest.

"Shadow? Shadow! Answer me!" he yelled and began to haul bricks and trash out of the way. The blue hedgehog yelped as a brick flew past his head. He started hauling the wreckage away from that spot.

Shadow swore loudly and kicked the debris off himself and stood up again, brushing himself down before holding his head. Sonic stared at him worriedly.

"What the heck happened?" he asked quickly.

The black hedgehog stood there wavering a bit. "I have no idea…" Shadow winced and held his head tighter.

"But…what made the air around you warp like that?" Tails said as he ran over.

Shadow shook his head. "I'm not sure but it felt like my Chaos Energy was being ripped apart at the molecules!"

Sonic frowned. "Do you think Eggman could have done it?"

"I'm not sure. But if it was him, then he would have done it using the wrist control he has." Shadow said, pointing at Eggman.

Sonic smirked. "Already taken care of." He looked over at the massive truck. "Let's nab the Obsimerald before that idiot can use it again."

The other two nodded, Shadow stepped forward. "I'll get it, after all…I am the only one who can actually hold it."

Sonic nodded, watching him go; something was nagging him, something about the whole attack. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. He rubbed his chin in thought.

__

How come the energy of the Obsimerald hit him and it didn't help him? Maybe because it was the energy wave and not the gem itself…he probably has to touch the gem for it to heal him properly…but still…

Shadow frowned as he noticed Sonic staring at him. He could only see him from the corner of his eye but he could tell he was worried about something.

"Moron…" Shadow mumbled as he kept walking. _Can't he see that I'm fine? I'm not a 'bacon chip', as he put it…_ he stopped at the rear of the truck, staring at the doors. _I'm not intending to die soon anyway._ He leapt up and wrenched the handle down, dropping to the ground and pulling up the bolts. _I mean, I'm not going to break my promise to the one person that I'd ever loved._ He pulled the doors back and stared inside. _Wonder if this is a bad idea? I'm not pure evil anymore; then again…I'm not one hundred percent goodie-goodie either…_

Shadow pulled himself up and walked inside the dark storage space, metal shoes clicking on the floor. He looked around the inside; it was larger than he realised. At the back, he found what he was seeking.

The Obsimerald was pulsing with the power of a dark core, yet to Shadow it looked clearer than anything he'd ever seen. The aura of the gem didn't seem dark at all to him. He reached out with a gloved hand and placed it softly on its top. Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Weird…I'm getting nothing from this one." He mused. "I wonder…" he pulled it from its place and held it aloft.

"Chaos Control!" He yelled. Shadow waited for the familiar flash of light and rush of wind; neither came, he was left standing in the stillness of the truck. It was like it was a normal gem.

He shrugged and walked back outside towards the others.

"Hey, I got it!" he said as he stopped next to them.

Sonic and Tails stared back at him, terrified expressions on their faces as they began to step back. Shadow blinked at them.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Uh…um Shadow?" Tails stammered, pointing behind the black hedgehog.

"You uh…got c-company!" Sonic said, equally stammering.

Shadow looked behind himself slowly; he came face to face with a pair of black eyes! Shadow jumped back a bit. The owner of those eyes was in the shape of a hedgehog, but his body was just…nothing; no features whatsoever save the piercing black eyes. It was as if the thing was made of black static! "It…it's a hedgehog!" Sonic locked stunned eyes with him.

"What the…what the hell is it!?" Sonic cried.

"Who are you? Answer me!" Shadow snapped, eyes flaring for a second.

The black static figure looked as though he was laughing. Sonic gulped. "Oh damn…this can't be good…" Shadow snarled at it.

"What the hell are you!?" He took a swing at it. His hand just phased right through it!

Sonic took a step back. "Shadow don't piss it off! I…I just got an incredible amount of Chaos Energy from him! Nothing like I've ever thought was possible!" Shadow stepped back like he was slapped.

"What!?" he cried. "Listen up pal, stop playing games with me! Who the hell are you!?" he demanded.

The static figure raised a hand and poked Shadow square in the chest. It smirked and chuckled deeply, flickering into nothing in an instant.

Tails shrieked. "He's gone! He just vanished!"

Shadow was frozen to the spot. The thing had pointed to him; the thing _was_ him! Sonic grabbed his shoulder.

"What…in God's name…was _that!?_" he yelled. Shadow shook his head. _Can't be…_ He snapped his eyes up to Sonic.

"Sonic do you still have the Diamerald?" He demanded.

The blue hedgehog shook his head quickly. "No! I gave it to Sal after I woke up!"

Shadow cried out. "Oh shit! We've gotta get to her _now!!_" he yelled grabbing the two.

The black hedgehog took off with the two, shooting past buildings faster than ever before.

"What the heck!?" Sonic cried. "You're back to normal!"

Shadow snarled. "Not a good time for stories pal!!" He sped up and the two cried out in terror.

Never in his life had Sonic travelled so fast! The closest he could fathom would be if he was Super Sonic, even then he'd be hard pressed to catch Shadow!  
The black hedgehog screeched to a halt, carving a long line in the ground and dropping the two.

"Sonic, we have to warn the Princess! We have to protect her and the Diamerald at all costs! Come on!" Shadow commanded.

The two animals were too stunned to disagree, jumping to their feet instantly and running off with Shadow.

***

Princess Sally sighed and put her brush down. She'd had a headache all morning, and since Sonic had been back, the only talk she'd gotten from him was an occasional hello and the meeting about Shadow.

"I know he's not one for opening up a lot," she told her reflection. "And I know that won't change in a hurry…I should be content with the way things-" A knock at the door.

"Coming!" Sally called and walked over to the door.

She opened it to reveal Shadow, Sonic and Tails standing there. The former looked on edge.

"Princess can we speak with you? It's a matter of urgency." Shadow breathed.

"Of course…is something the matter?" she asked with suspicion.

"You could say that," Sonic piped up. "Can we come in?"

Sally nodded and the three walked in, sitting at the table; Sally joined them.

"What's this matter of urgency then?" she asked, looking between the three.

"I think Shadow better tell you Aunt Sally, he seems to know more about this than we do." Tails said. Shadow nodded.

Sally regarded him. "Shadow?"

Shadow took a deep breath. "Your Highness, as long as I'm here with the Obsimerald I'm a danger to the village. Perhaps even the world."

"How can you say that? Sonic himself said that you've changed." Sally argued.

The black hedgehog sighed. "It's a little more complicated than that, Your Highness…"

"Sally's just fine Shadow, I was never one for regal bearing anyway. What do you mean complicated?" She interrupted.

"Well, it's not a matter of whether I've changed or not, that'd be too simple…" he rubbed his chin in thought; snapping his fingers and reaching up, pulling out a few quills. He laid them on the table, side by side.

"Think of this as our dimension," he held up a red one. "And all these others are parallel to our own." He pointed to the black ones. "Each the same but with one or two minor differences from the last. These different zones are scattered around the globe, perhaps other planets too."

Sally nodded. "We've all been to different zones before Shadow; we've always known of their existence."

"I know," he held up another red one with the other. "This one's the problem though…"

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"This here is what you guys would probably call a darker dimension; the Dark Universe I guess."

Sally gasped. "You don't mean the one where…" Shadow nodded.

"So you have heard of it. Yep, the very one Prin- I mean Sally." The black hedgehog plonked the Obsimerald in front of him. "This is the thing that scares me though. I can't get any Chaos Energy from it at all. I'm worried that whatever effects I once would have had over this gem are going to that dimension, empowering _that_ Shadow."

"You can't be serious!" Tails cried, standing up. "It's been effectively proven through years of testing that Chaos Energy, however strong, can not cross dimensional boundaries! Let alone the very _resonance_ from them!"

Shadow stared at him. "What makes you the scientist? Have you ever utilised this Emerald's power?"

Tails opened his mouth to say something but thought against it, sitting down with a huff. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Then that figure we saw…?"

"Me. Or rather, Dark Shadow. I'm pretty sure that my power went over to him, which's why you two could see him. He's trying to scare us somehow; bait us into something." The black hedgehog sighed, reaching up to hold his white fur patch. "I'm sorry…I truly am…I never meant to involve anyone else in this…"

Sally stood up and walked over to him, hand resting on his shoulder. Shadow looked up at her, feeling rather uncomfortable.

"Shadow, if you truly believe in your heart that you've changed, then I'd be more than happy to call you a Freedom Fighter." She stared at him with clear eyes. "It would be even better if we could all call you our friend." Shadow looked away from her gaze.

"But…it's still my fault…"

Sally shook her head. "Nonsense! You couldn't possibly have known that your power would go to Dark Shadow. This isn't your fault Shadow; none of it is. Trust me when I say that."

The black hedgehog closed his eyes. _Trust her? I've never trusted anyone else…except Maria…_ he opened his eyes again. _Then again, if I want to fit in…Maria used to say that trust is the first step in a friendship…_

"Sally…" he looked up at her. "I'd be more than happy to stay here and be friends with you. I'd like to call this place home."

She smiled and hugged him close. "Then welcome home Shadow!"

Sonic and Tails walked over to him and hugged him also. Ever since Shadow began his journey with Sonic, he found himself smiling more and more as the days went by. Now he finally had a place to fit in, amongst friends, maybe even a loving group who would call him family.

__

Thank you…for everything Maria. Shadow sighed softly. "About tonight," he said when they let go. "I doubt that Tails had the time to tell you, but I'd be more than happy to come."

Sally smiled at him. "That would be great Shadow, thanks a lot." She looked over at Sonic. "It's good to finally see everyone getting along." The blue hedgehog felt his cheeks go hot under her blue eyes.

"Uh, well…" he mumbled. "Hey, we gotta get going! Got a lot to do before tonight, see ya Sal! Come on guys!"

He grabbed the other two and practically dragged them outside. Sally watched them go, giggling when the door shut.

__

Boys will be boys, I guess… she sighed and walked back to her room.

***

"I have to get going guys. The T-1X Cyclone ran into a little trouble on my last Emerald hunt and I still have to fix it." Tails said checking his watch.

Sonic smirked when it dawned on him. "So _that's_ why you're broke! You've been spending money on repairs to the Cyclone."

Tails rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Not my fault…my scanner was already malfunctioning, an' that DigBot came out of nowhere! Oh my poor Cyclone…"

Sonic laughed and patted him on the back. "There, there…you're a genius pal! It'll be fixed in no time!" He thought for a second. "In fact, how's about we pay a visit to Uncle Chuck to see if he can help?"

"You mean it? I thought he was more of a scientist." Tails pointed out.

"Well, think of it as a learning experience!" Sonic suggested. He turned to Shadow. "You wanna come too?"

The black hedgehog twisted around. "What? Oh yeah, your Uncle…sure, I'll go."

Sonic stared at him. "Why the distracted look?"

Shadow blinked at him. "I just…was thinking of something, s'all."

Tails sighed. "My poor, poor Cyclone…" he mumbled.

Shadow laughed at him. "Geez man, you're more depressive than a flat tire."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tails snapped.

"You're machine's gonna get fixed Tails, whether you or Uncle Chuck does it. You don't have to be so negative about the whole thing." Shadow pointed out.

Tails paused for a moment. "I guess so…right! Let's go see Uncle Chuck!" The fox laughed and scooted off, twin tails whirring behind him as he leapt into the air.

"How can you do that?" Sonic asked when he left, walking off.

"Do what?" Shadow said and walked after him.

"Be all righteous and good to people you've only known the good side of for about three hours." Sonic said, pointing at him.

The black hedgehog felt uncomfortable as he walked on. "I want to start a new life Sonic. I don't want to be known as the guy that killed thousands of innocents. I want…to be seen as a better person…and I can only start doing that now." He said softly. "And I know it'll be hard…"

Sonic grinned. "You bonehead! You should know that with me on your side, it's gonna be a hell of a lot easier to help the village see that. I know that for a fact!"

"You think so?" Shadow whispered.

"Well unless you plan on going on a rampage and killing us all, yeah…I'd say I was right. Besides, Tails, Ames and Sal all think you're an ok guy so far!" The hedgehogs laughed and kept walking.

Sonic paused in thought for a second. "Hey…I never asked, how come you got your speed back?"

Shadow blinked at him. "Oh that. Well…whenever I've used my Chaos Control, I've always had an Emerald with me right?"

"Except for that one time at the Diamerald Temple." Sonic cut in.

Shadow nodded. "I'm getting to that. Each time I use that power, a portion of it is stored in my body, like backup Chaos Energy. That's how I can still use Chaos Control and Chaos Spire when I'm not holding an Emerald; I tap into that reserve power."

He sighed. "That's how I got my speed back too. I blew all my Chaos Energy on getting it back."

"So…that means…" Sonic said quietly.

Shadow nodded. "I might never use Chaos Control or Spire again. My Energy well's run dry."

The blue hedgehog smiled at him. "Hey, c'mon. It's not all bad! You got your speed back and besides, that rock's gotta help some." He pointed at the Obsimerald. Shadow gave a lopsided smirk.

"You're probably right…yeah…" He smiled at Sonic. "It can only get worse, eh?" He laughed and the two walked on.

***

"So you still need the spare armour plating, equipment to repair the drill and a new radar?" Uncle Chuck said as he tinkered with the Cyclone's inner workings.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could help me with that." Tails said as he peered inside his machine. Uncle Chuck lived on two houses down from Tails so it was easy for the fox to hail his friend.

"Well…" Uncle Chuck said as he turned to him, dusting his hands off. "The radar and drill equipment is going to be easy to find. It's the armour plating that might take a while."

Tails was crestfallen. "Now m'lad, I know how much the T-1X Cyclone means to you. I know just how good a machine builder you are, scientist quality, I'd say. It won't take more than a month, I promise you."

The fox looked up at him. "If I can okay it with Aunt Sally, d'you think you could help me search the Badlands? Well, the outskirts at least. I bet it would be a snap to find the plating there!"

The robot hedgehog rubbed his chin in thought. "There's something I never would of thought about…if she's fine with it, the Cyclone would be fully repaired within a couple of weeks; maybe less."

Tails leapt into the air, cheering loudly. "Alright! This is great! You're the best Uncle Chuck!" He ran up and hugged him tightly.

"What's with the noise in here? Oh there you are Unc', we've been looking for you." Sonic appeared in the door.

"Who's with you, nephew?" Uncle Chuck asked.

"Don't flip, come on in man!" Sonic called behind him. A black hedgehog walked in and up to Uncle Chuck.

"Nice to meet you," he said and held out his hand.

"You look familiar…" The robot said and shook his hand.

"I'm…Shadow the Hedgehog." He muttered.

"Ah! So _you're _the one who tried to kill my nephew! It's always good to meet people like you." Uncle Chuck said with a grin.

"Unc'…he's good now, honest." Sonic whined.

"I can see that lad, otherwise he'd have obliterated us already."

Shadow smirked. "I like you already, now I see where Sonic gets it from." Sonic laughed.

"Hey, ease up! Scolded and complimented in the same instant? Geez!" Uncle Chuck looked over at the door to hear someone knocking.

"Come in."

Geoffrey St. John walked into the room. "Good afternoon sirs, hedgehog…" he spotted Shadow, bolter instantly raising to his head.

"Whoa!" Shadow cried and backed off.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Geoffrey yelled. Sonic stepped in front of him.

"Cool your jets Le Pew! For the love of honey, he's just standing there you wacko!" Sonic yelled back at him.

Geoffrey narrowed his eyes at him. "Would you rather I bolted you?"

"Oh I'll give you something to shoot you arrogant-"

"Calm down, the both of you!" Uncle Chuck raised his voice. "Shadow is with Sonic for the simple reason to stop this kind of thing happening." He waved a finger at St. John. "Now, would you kindly disarm that thing or leave." The skunk growled and lowered his arm.

Tails looked uneasily at the scene. "So, uh St. John? Why did you come over?"

"I was sent to tell you that the Princess has changed the time for her meeting tonight to one hour earlier." He sneered at Shadow. "She still wants you there."

Shadow narrowed his eyes at the skunk. _What is this guy's problem!? I've known him for under a minute and already he's pissing me off!_

"Hey, as long as I get to provoke a guy like you, I'm happy." Shadow smirked. "Just give me an excuse not to beat you to within an inch of your life."

Geoffrey scowled venom at him; Sonic sighed. Shadow was going to have to learn to keep a lid on his temper.

"Guys, c'mon… We've had our fun, now let's get going." He shot a look at Shadow. "We don't want to be late for tonight."

Shadow mumbled something and walked past St. John; vermilion eyes crossing with pale navy. Tails followed him with Uncle Chuck. Sonic turned to St. John, frowning.

"Let him be Le Pew, don't make me show you what I mean…" He said quietly and walked past him. Geoffrey snagged his arm.

"I'm watching him hedgehog, remember that." He whispered. "I don't always take kindly to strays."

Sonic pushed him off. "And I've never taken kindly to you. Now unless you wanna feel the true wrath of this 'hog, leave him be." He walked out.

Geoffrey watched him go. "The bloke's arrogance is even worse than his mouth. That Shadow is a bigger threat to us than he knows."

***

Sonic pushed the door open and pulled off his shoes, dumping them near the other pairs.

"Mum, Dad, I'm home!" He called and turned around. "Come on in, you don't have to wait for an invitation every time."  
"Oh, sorry…" Shadow mumbled and pulled his own shoes off.

"I was getting worried son!" A female robot hedgehog said as she walked over. "Oh? Who's this dear?" Shadow blinked in astonishment.

__

Are all of Sonic's family robots? He wondered.

Sonic pulled Shadow over. "Mum, this is Shadow. Now don't flip or anything but this is the guy who I battled up on A.R.K. He's on our side now."

Shadow shook her hand. "Hello there. Um…I'm sorry about everything with your son." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh don't worry about that," she waved him off. "I'm slowly getting used to all the incidents that happen with my son. It's a regular occurrence with him now. Oh sorry, I've lost myself here. My name's Bernie."

Shadow smiled at her; Sonic stepped forward. "Mum? Sal's invited us around to her place-"

"In about half an hour for dinner, yes I know." Bernie chuckled. "And here I was thinking you'd forget."

Sonic laughed meekly. "Well, I'd better start getting ready. Oh yeah! Mum, can I ask a mondo huge favour?"

"Of course son, shoot."

"Um…Shadow has nowhere to stay, sooo…can he stay here for a while?" Sonic said quickly.

Bernie laughed. "Of course he can Sonic!" She turned to Shadow. "I'd be more than happy to have you in our house Shadow."

The black hedgehog smiled at her. "Thank you very much ma'am."

"Now, now…thanks can come later, you two have somewhere to be tonight. Hop to it, go on!" She shooed them away.

"Ok mum…thanks again!" Sonic said and pulled Shadow along. "Come on, I'll show you my room!"

Sonic walked down the hall and pushed open a door on the right. "Well, it's not paradise, but it's livable!" He laughed.

"This…" Shadow said and gazed around the room. "…is livable!?"

Sonic blinked at him. "Yeah… So it's a tad messy, I've been gone for a while."

Shadow stared on in horror. _Dumpsite would be a better description than bedroom!_ Comics lay everywhere, game discs and cartridges were piled in one corner, the sheets had somehow ended up on the floor in a ball and the only decent thing there was the fact the posters were still up.

"So…you live…in this?" Shadow asked.

The blue hedgehog shrugged. "I _am_ a teenager dude. Messy is my environment."

Shadow sighed. "Alrighty then… We better start getting ready like your mum said."

"Right. Make yourself comfortable, I got dibs on first shower!" Sonic grinned and walked off.

The black hedgehog walked into his room and looked closer at everything. It wasn't all bad, his collection of CDs was better than the average Mobian's. Shadow smirked; he couldn't exactly tell what the average Mobian was like after meeting Sonic. He threw one on and listened to the soothing beat.

__

I could have been living like this all this time… he thought as he stared out of the window. _Sonic's so lucky…having a family to come home to, friends who all love him. I mean, at least he has a home! But…_ he smiled to himself. _Now I do as well. I only hope Dark Shadow doesn't try anything while I'm relaxing…_

Shadow sighed and stared longingly out the window. "Maria…" he whispered. "I'm here now…I'm living the life I've always wanted. You would love it down here, I know. People are accepting me Maria; they're starting to see that I've changed. You should see it!" he laughed softly. "I'm living with Sonic now, can you believe that? He was once my greatest adversary. Sure…he's obnoxious and he's got a mouth on him…but he's a good friend; I never would've expected _that_ from him…" he sighed shakily. "Oh Maria…I miss you…so very much…" He sniffled softly; he knew crying wouldn't help much.

Shadow lifted his hands, staring at the palms. _To think…I had the strength to slaughter thousands with these hands, and she…she had the strength to…save me…_ He faltered; and couldn't stop the single silvery tear from slipping down his face.

"Maria…" he whispered, wiping his eyes. "I won't let Dark Shadow do anything to this world…never. That is my new promise to you, Maria. I'm going to protect this dimension even if it costs me my life; I'll prove to everyone that I've changed."

"Whasat Shadow?" The black hedgehog whipped his head around. Sonic!

"Oh uh, nothing…just going along with the lyrics." Shadow said quickly.

Sonic shrugged, walking in and pulling open his top drawer. "Shower's free dude, c'mon, we've got around twenty minutes left. Don't wanna be late." He sat heavily onto his bed and began pulling his socks on.

Shadow smirked at him. "Sure…I'll be out in five."

***

"And you told _me_ to hurry?" Shadow called from the door.

Sonic stumbled over, still pulling on his shoes. "Aw shut up…so I like that song!" He shot back.

The black hedgehog laughed. "Six times in a row? That's more than like! Come on!"

"Hold up, geez…" Sonic was finally ready. "Mum, we'll be back at around eight-ish, okay?"

Bernie smiled at them. "Of course, just you two have fun, alright? And tell the Princess I'm sorry again that we couldn't be there." Sonic hugged her quickly.

"Sure thing mum, bye! Let's amscray before Sal kills us!" Sonic grinned and shot off.

"Bye Mrs. Hedgehog!" Shadow called out as he shot after Sonic. "Wait up! Sonic!"

The blue hedgehog laughed and slowed down. "What's the matter? Too speedy for ya?"

Shadow growled and shot off past Sonic. "Hardly Bluebell!" He laughed loudly.

"Yo, stop! Sal's house dead ahead!" Sonic called to him. Shadow twisted sideways and screeched to a halt; Sonic following suit.

"Not bad Shadow! Even without Chaos Energy you're still pretty fast. I'm impressed." Sonic smiled and walked up to the door, knocking loudly.

Sally's face appeared when it opened. "Hey there you two, come on in, you're just in time."

"Thanks Sal. Mum says sorry again, she's still miffed about it."

"Oh that's alright," she smiled at him. "I'll make it up to her tomorrow okay?"

The two hedgehogs walked in and took their places at the table; Sonic next to Sally and Shadow between Amy and Geoffrey.

__

Wonderful… Shadow thought as he sat down. _Mister Anti-anarchy himself…I know I'm thrilled._ He inhaled deeply, eyes gazing around the spread. _Wow! This sure does smell good!_

"So nice to see you finally made it mate." St. John smirked at Shadow. Sonic watched them from the corner of his eye.

"Well I didn't want to disappoint you 'mate'" Shadow replied. "Besides, ignoring an invitation from a Princess is bad manners."

Amy giggled. "He's got you there Geoff!" She giggled again.

Shadow smiled at her, turning around. "Hey Amy, how've you been doing?"

"Pretty good since you last saw me seven hours ago."

"Oh yeah, I thought it was pretty short…" Shadow scratched his ear. The pink hedgehog giggled at him again, leaning in close.

"You're cute when you look confused!" She whispered to him. Shadow felt a small blush creep over his cheeks.

"Oh is that so?" he whispered back, a new confidence filling him. "Well I'm sitting next to a hedgehog who could be classified as cute, too."

Amy Rose giggled again, blushing also. Sally stood up and cleared her throat.

"Fellow Freedom Fighters." She smiled at them all. "As you know, our most loyal and trusted friend, Sonic the Hedgehog, recently departed on what could have been his last mission to save the world from the tyranny of Dr Eggman. It is because of this bravery and heroism that we can take the time to celebrate in this manner.

"I'd like to take the time to congratulate him on his loyalty, his bravery and his keen sense of determination. To Sonic." She lifted her glass high, as did the others.

"To Sonic!" they cheered.

"Also, it was during his recent travels that Sonic encountered a certain soul."

__

Hoo boy, here we go… Shadow took a deep breath.

"I'd like you all to give a big welcome to our newest Freedom Fighter, Shadow the Hedgehog. To Shadow! Welcome home!"

"To Shadow!" The black hedgehog felt another blush creeping across his face.

"Thank you, Your Highness." He said meekly.

"Mondo excellent speech Sal!" Sonic winked at her as she sat down.

She smiled at him. "Thank you Sonic, I'm glad you liked it."

The blue hedgehog felt a small hand clasp his under the table. He smiled warmly at Sally and squeezed her hand lightly.

"Help yourselves everyone." She announced. And the occupants of the house did just that.

Tails and Amy seemed to have eyes bigger than their stomachs at first, they soon slowed down. The others went at a slower pace; especially Shadow.

"Eat up Shadow," Amy said and waved a fork at him. "It's all good!"

"I know that, it's just that I'm not used to eating so fancy…" Shadow replied.

Geoffrey snorted. "Poor bloke's not used to being neighbourly, s'all." Amy shot him a look.

"Ignore Geoffrey, Shadow," she whispered to him. "His mouth is worse than his stench, he's just trying to razz you."

"It's alright Amy, I should be used to everyone hating me by now anyway. I _did_ do some pretty terrible things." Shadow said and took a mouthful of food.

Sonic looked between to two opposing creatures, turning to Sally.

"Are you sure it was wise to stick them together?" He whispered to her.

"Geoffrey has to learn to keep a lid on himself, maybe this'll help." She explained.

"Same goes for Shadow… I hope you know what you're doing Sal."

The black hedgehog remained silent for the rest of the meal. _Well this is going just dandy… At least I'm not dead yet; that's a plus. St. John still pisses me off though. Man, my nose is itchy!_ He reached up and scratched it with his finger; no avail. He rubbed it hard with his fingers, trying to stop it. It felt like it was only getting worse.

Without warning, Shadow sneezed loudly; hand flying up to cover his nose. Amy jumped in surprise.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you…" He apologised.

"Not that…turn around." She said, pointing behind him.

Shadow turned around and found his nose touching the barrel of a gun. He yelped and nearly fell out of his chair.

"Holy Jesus, man!! What is it with you and guns!?" He shrieked.

"You could've exploded for all I know, you psychopath! How was I supposed to know!?" Geoffrey yelled back.

"For God's sake you wacko, I _sneezed!!_ I'd need to mentally prepare fully if I wanted to use any immense power like that!"

"And you staying silent like that wasn't supposed to mean that you were?" Geoffrey yelled, standing up. "I say you're a danger to this whole village you criminal!"

Shadow shot up also. "What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You're the guy who slaughtered countless innocents in the name of vengeance, you figure it out!"

"That was a long time ago pal! I've changed a lot since then! I'm on _your_ side now in case you never looked." Shadow poked him on the chest.

"You are a dangerous criminal!" Geoffrey yelled, incredulous. "You're wandering around free when you should be in the back of a jail cell!"

"Geoffrey St. John!" Sally shot up, hands slamming onto the table. "I don't know _what's_ gotten into you, but Shadow has done nothing to you! How can you say he's a danger to this village?"

"Because he's a criminal! He's a danger to the royal family and the innocents here!"

"Would you shut up!?" Shadow yelled in his face. "I am not a bloody criminal!"

"Then what the hell are you then!?" Geoffrey shot back. Shadow snapped, eyes flaring brightly as he grabbed him by his bandanna and hoisted him close to his face.

"You really want to know?" He growled in a low voice. "I'm a rejected project, a bio-mechanical nightmare, a failed experiment, a scientific _reject_…so take your pick skunk, what would you like to call me? Reject? Failure? Or how about plain ol' psychopath? Huh? What name would you like to degrade me further with?" Shadow glared venom daggers at him.

"You're completely out of your gourd if you think you can threaten me and live!" Geoffrey yelled at him, pulling himself free.

"Oh am I?" Shadow growled, eyes twitching suddenly. "Explain to me how I can be anything other than a reject. I've lived my entire as a rejected science project for that old codger Gerald. The only one who has _ever _loved me is dead. She gave her life trying to save mine seven years ago. Don't go trying to tell _me_ who's out of his gourd… I've been through more mental pain than you ever will… So just get out of my face you fucking wacko!" He pushed past St. John and began to walk out.

"Thank you for the wonderful meal Princess, everyone I'm sorry about all of this…" He stormed out.

"But…Shadow, wait up!" Amy cried and dashed out after him.

Everyone was silent at what they had just witnessed. Bunnie cleared her throat.

"Oh mah…" She turned to Geoffrey. "They were some pretty nahsty things you-uns said to poor Shadow, Geoffrey."

"That no-good faker deserved it." He snorted. A finger tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around…

And copped a fist square in the face.

"Just what the hell is your problem!?" Sonic screamed at him. "Shadow has done _nothing!!_"

"You ignorant bastard! He'll turn us over to Eggman the first chance he gets!" Geoffrey shot back.

"Mei non, Le Pew!" Antoine yelled, pointing a finger at him as he stood next to Sonic. "Ze 'Edgehog may be brash, oui, but he does not desairve ze accusations zat you have placed upon heem! I say, let heem stay. He weel not hand us over to Eggman, I genuinely believe zat Sonic may be right about heem!" Sonic smiled quickly at him.

Sally stood up and walked over to the door; Sonic faced her. "Sal?"

"Someone has to find him before he runs away for good. Geoffrey, when he gets back here, you owe him one king-sized apology buster." She walked out of the door.

"Sally-girl's gonna have a heckuva time tryin' tah find him in this darkness," Bunnie piped up, following her. "Ah'm gonna go lend a hand."

"I have navair in my entire day seen anyting so rude zan tonight, Le Pew. For your sake, I hope zat we can find heem. Come Sonic, let us join ze search!" Antoine turned and walked out the door.

"Right on, Ant…" Sonic muttered and followed him.

Geoffrey stood up and brushed himself down. He sighed and fingered his jaw tentatively.

__

The idiot hasn't got such a bad right hook after all…if he learnt to aim better he might have actually hurt me… The skunk growled and stormed out of the house, heading for his own.

***

"God-dammit! Why the hell won't it leave me!?" Shadow cried out, slamming his fist into the tree trunk. He sat perched high up in one of the trees towards the edge of the Great Forest, evading those he knew would come looking for him.

"This fucking mental pain…" he sobbed and buried his head in his knees. "I'm sorry…God, _why_ can't they see I'm _sorry??_"

__

All the pain I've caused…I deserve this!! I deserve all of this pain ten-fold after everything I've done! He sobbed again, hot tears streaming down his face. "Geoffrey was right…I _am_ a danger to this village…maybe even to this world…" he let out a shaky sigh, sitting up slowly.

"I said I'd protect this dimension…how can I do that if everyone here doesn't want me? Oh Maria…I'm sorry. I'm already breaking my promise to you; I'm not accepted here on Mobius; how can I let everyone be happy if I'm the cause of their pain?" he shook his head, groaning.

"I-I can't stay here! Maybe…maybe I should just go…" his brow twitched upwards in thought. "Somewhere I'd be accepted for all the things I've done…like…" He shook his head suddenly. "No! I'm not going to start dimension hopping for a stupid reason like this! I-I'm too out of it tonight. I have to think clearly about this!"

He hoisted himself up in between two branches, nestling into the fork. "I'll think about it in the morning… Yeah, everything's clearer in the morning…" he curled into a ball to ward off the night chill, hugging himself tightly. _I hope I don't fall out of this tree during the night…_

***

Shadow ran towards the Obsimerald, it's core pulsing with divine energy.

__

…Shadow…

"Maria?" he murmured as he ran. "No…not Maria!"

__

…Why can't you help me Shadow…?

"I'm trying! Leave me be!" he cried, speeding up. "I'm almost there!"

__

…What's holding you back…?

"I…nothing! Stay out of my head! This power belongs to me!" Shadow reached out for the gem.

"It will…be…" he clamped his hands onto it. "…MINE!!"

Power lashed out at him, tore through him, ripping at his very soul. He screamed in pain as it began to slash free of the Obsimerald. The gem began to crack.

__

…No…

"No!? After all this time, NO!!" Shadow cried out and brought his fist to the gem, pounding the very essence from it.

"I'll not let you keep it from me!! Do you hear me!? NEVER!!" He swung one last time, shattering the black Emerald.

__

…This power will never belong to you…

Shadow floated lifelessly in the darkness. "…no…why can't…I have it…?" he breathed. "…so much…pain…"

__

…You need…something more pure…

Shadow screamed and snapped his eyes open, breathing hard. He looked around; still in the tree, thank God. He groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Man…what a nightmare," he whispered. "Why did I destroy the Obsimerald though? So much for things being clearer in the morning…" he pulled himself up, sitting in the fork of the tree.

"Ouch…my legs have cramped up from being in this stupid tree!" he tested them lightly. They still moved, just rather slowly and sorely. _That'll take a while to heal._ "Whasat?"

Shadow looked far below him, down onto the forest floor. Tails wandered about, calling his name.

"Shadow! Where are you? Everyone's worried about you! Come on!" The fox's voice floated up.

The black hedgehog smirked. _Not everyone…_

He leaned further forward, watching him walk. His hand suddenly slipped from the branch he was holding.

"Oh shit!" he cried softly and scrambled for another one, latching on in a vice-like grip. He watched a few chunks of bark fell from their high perch. _That was close!_ He watched it land on the ground…and Tails looking up.

"Big oh shit!" He muttered, standing up and pressing himself into the foliage, praying he wouldn't be seen. Tails rubbed his chin in thought, whirring his furry appendages and taking to the sky.

Shadow whipped his head around, spying a wide branch some thirteen trees away. _Dammit! I don't want to be found just yet! I hope I don't kill myself doing this, my legs are aching like crazy!_ He quickly gauged his path and sprung from his perch, aiming for the next branch. He landed and using his momentum sprang to the next and the next, so on until he landed on the branch he'd spotted earlier.

He pressed himself up against the trunk and closed his eyes tight, clenching his teeth together as he strained for breath. _Stay upright! If you collapse now then you're gonna get spotted!_ He barely leaned past the trunk, looking at his follower.

Tails landed on the branch that Shadow had just vacated, looking around. _I wonder if…hello, what's this?_ He ran his fingers across a part of the branches that had some bark missing.

__

Weird…doesn't look animal…maybe I'm close to finding Shadow! He gazed around the treetops slowly, eyes searching for any movement.

Shadow grimaced and hid back around behind the trunk. "Oh, luck be with me!" he whispered.

"You're gonna need more than that, bucko!" Said a voice above him. Shadow snapped his eyes up…

And nearly fell out of the tree.

He was stunned out of speech as he stared back at…himself!? No, not him…this one had more orange markings than red. His eyes were black unlike his own, which were red. The Shadow Copy hung upside-down suspended by a branch above Shadow.

"Hey there handsome, nice to see me!" The Shadow Copy said with an evil smirk. "Man, I look killer in red!" He chuckled and flipped down, landing on the same branch as Shadow.

"What's up? Cat got your tongue?" Shadow blinked at him, still stunned.

"But you're…you…" he looked him up and down again. "You're me!?"

The Shadow Copy rolled his eyes, folding his arms. "Man, are you ever slow on the uptake! I thought by now you would've known who I was!"

"Lemme guess, my fairy godfather?" Shadow quipped. He found himself slammed up against the tree trunk; one pissed off Shadow Copy in his face.

"Wrong pal! Take another guess." He had a maniacal look in his eyes and sported an evil grin on his face. He was nearly crushing Shadow into the tree with his incredible strength.

"Holy shit! You really are Dark Shadow!" The black hedgehog cried in pain. "Tails help me!!"

The fox his head around at his name, instantly spying a familiar black arm. "Shadow! Hold on!" He yelled and took off, tails whirring as he sped off. _How did he know I was here?_

***

Sally leant up against a tree, wiping her brow as she rested for a while. She'd been out all night looking for Shadow and wasn't about to give up now.

"How dare Geoffrey say those things about Shadow…" she said standing upright again. "Of course he was once a danger to us; no one can deny that. And he _has_ done some awful things in his past." She sighed and sat down at the base of the tree.

"Oh Sally…this is your _entire _fault," She whispered, burying her face in her hands. "If only you'd never had suggested that stupid dinner…Shadow would still be here…"

"Sal?" A smooth voice broke her thoughts. She looked up into Sonic's eyes. "What's up?"

"I'm sorry Sonic, it's nothing…" She stood up again, brushing herself down. "Let's keep looking for Shadow okay?"

"Yeah…" Sonic said, taking her hand and walking on.

***

"Shadow what – what the hell!?" Tails shrieked. He was facing _two_ Shadow's!

"T-Tails! Help!" One Shadow gasped.

"Shut up you! You're only prolonging your death pal!" The other yelled. He looked up and spied Tails hovering there, a stunned look on his face. Dark smirked evilly.

"Catch twerp!" He yelled and threw Shadow at him. Shadow cried out in shock as he flew towards the fox.

Tails cried out in pain as the hedgehog slammed into him, knocking him out of the sky and sending them careening towards the ground.

The two animals landed with a sickening crack on the earth below them, Tails rolled to a stop next to a boulder; gasping as he sat up woozily. Shadow smacked through a small tree, crushing it instantly. He lay there unconscious, a thin trail of blood running from the corner of his mouth.

Dark smirked and phased out of sight, reappearing next to Tails. He ran a hand over his quills and looked over the young fox, disregarding him as he walked over to Shadow. He knelt next to him and pouted.

"Well that sucked…I woulda thought you'd have more balls than that…" He poked Shadow on the side of the head. "Ah well, can't be helped…you Prime's are all the same, too pansy for your own good." He stood up and turned to Tails.

"Well now, what are we gonna do with you…" He placed his hands lightly on his thin hips.

"Sweet F.A. buddy." Dark whipped his head around and copped a fist full in the face. He stumbled back in shock.

"You!? You're unconscious!" He screamed at his double.

Shadow wiped the blood from his mouth. "You're not the only one who can play possum you son of a bitch." He fell into a fighting stance, eyes narrowing. "Bring it…"

Dark growled. "Gladly!" And disappeared from sight.

Shadow was instantly smacked backwards towards a tree. He flipped around in mid-air and ricocheted off it, leaping back at Dark. Shadow's fist connected squarely with the other hedgehog's jaw, sending him flying back. He leapt after him, kicking him downward into the ground.

Dark whipped his hand up, snagging Shadow's leg and hurling him into the ground. Shadow twisted his body around, swinging his leg over and throwing Dark into the ground next to him.

The two pushed up off the ground and jumped back from each other, breathing hard.

"Oh I like you pal! You're a feisty bastard!" Shadow breathed hard.

"You ain't so bad yourself! Maybe you're not the pansy I thought you were!" Dark laughed at him. "But it's still not enough!" He leapt high into the air, curling up and spinning at breakneck speed. Black energy tore out of his body, warping the air around him.

"Chaos Spire!!" He screamed and shot towards Shadow. The black hedgehog cried out in shock.

Dark slammed into him with the force of a bullet train, dark Chaos Energy ripping at every fibre in his body. Shadow hollered in pain as he flew back into the boulder next to Tails, shattering the stone and landing with a thud on the ground. Dark landed with a soft tap of shoes.

The fox whimpered in fear. "What…what'd you do to Shadow?" He whispered.

Dark smirked at him. "Oh he's not dead yet, don't worry." He leant down and picked up the black hedgehog. "I'm saving that for later…"

Tails cried out and swung at Dark. The black hedgehog simply dodged it and planted his fist into the fox's stomach. He gasped in pain.

"Tell the blue quickster and the royal brat that this guy belongs in the Dark Realm! If they want him, they come and get him!" He snarled and leapt up into the trees with Shadow.

"No…! Sha…dow…!" Tails gasped and rolled onto his knees, clutching his midsection tightly.

"D-dammit…!" He slugged the ground. _Some Freedom Fighter I am! I can't even save one person!_

He panted harshly as he tapped his wrist com. "S-Sally! I…I need help!"

"Tails? What happened? Where are you?" Her voice asked anxiously.

"I'm…in the J Sector…the…Sandy Badlands border…" He gasped loudly as a wave of pain hit him.

"Tails? Tails!?" Sonic's voice cried faintly.

"We'll be right there Tails! Don't move!" Sally cried and cut the connection.

Tails smiled weakly. _Yeah…thanks guys…_ He fell to the ground, exhausted.

***

"Sonic we need to get there now!" Sally said sternly to the hedgehog.

He nodded, picking her up in his arms. "Consider us there yesterday!" And shot off towards their fox friend.

Sonic swerved wildly to avoid trees and boulders, holding Sally tightly to stop her falling. He bounced off trees, rocketed through tight passes and barely scraped past obstacles as he sped through the forest.

"There!" Sally called. Sonic screeched to a halt, carving a thin line in the ground.

Sally jumped from his arms and ran over to Tails. "Tails! Tails, wake up!"

The fox stirred, eyes gazing up at Sally. "I'm sorry…I couldn't do anything…" She helped him sit up.

"It's alright Tails, we're here now." She looked quickly at Sonic.

"What do you mean you couldn't do anything? Did you find Shadow?" Sonic asked worriedly.

Tails nodded. "And…Dark Shadow, too." The two gasped.

"What!? Where'd he go?" Sonic yelled, body tensing for a fight.

"Sonic! Tails is hurt here!" Sally yelled at him. "What happened Tails?"

"I-I was looking for him like you said." He pointed to the tree above him. "I saw him up there yelling for help so I went over to him. It…was the weirdest thing! I…I saw…Shadow strangling Shadow!"

"Say that again?" Sonic mumbled.

"He means Dark Shadow, Sonic." Sally said. "What happened after that?"

Tails shook his head sadly. "The next thing I know, Shadow's in my arms and we're falling from the sky. He was out the second he hit the ground, and I-I landed over there. Dark Shadow just…_appeared_…in front of me and took off with Shadow saying that if you want him back, go after him in the Dark Realm."

Sonic's eyebrow twitched. "That son of a bitch is gonna die…" he muttered with venom, balling his fists.

"Sonic…?" Tails looked up at him.

The blue hedgehog stared back at him. The fox had _never_ seen his friend so intensely angry before!

"You alright Tails?" Sonic blinked, his anger dissipating suddenly. Tails stared back at him, a mixture of worry and a tinge of fear in his eyes.

"I'm fine, really." He said and stood up slowly. "And so is Shadow."

"How do you know?" The hedgehog asked.

"Because I don't think Dark would try and harm Shadow when he knows how valuable he is to us. He wants us to come after him and he'll be using Shadow as bait, that's why." Tails pointed out.

Sonic stood silently, eyes lowering. Sally moved next to him, placing her hand softly onto his shoulder.

"We'll get him back Sonic." She said softly. He shook his head.

"How Sal? Dark comes from a different _dimension!_ How can we travel between dimensions, huh?" He shot, anger returning in a flash.

"Don't you take that tone with me!" Sally snapped back. "We can use the Cosmic Interstate; utilise the Zones! We can do it Sonic!"

"Oh come on! Dark uses Chaos Energy to phase between dimensions! How can we compare to that? We haven't got _any_ technology like that!"

"Well then, we can use the Chaos Emeralds!" Sally suggested. "They're pure power, they _should_ help some way!"

Sonic froze, mind clicking over. "Say that again?" he blinked at her.

"I said we could use the Emeralds power…"

"_Pure_ power…" Sonic mumbled, eyes widening as an idea dawned on him. "Sal, where'd you put the Diamerald?"

She took a step back, shaking her hands. "Oh no! You are _not_ going to start throwing around that sort of power! Think about it; your body would be torn apart from the strain! And besides, only Shadow knew how to use the Chaos Control ability!"

Sonic flashed her a grin. "Nope! I'm not completely ignorant Sal; I learnt it from watching him. When we went to stop the Biolizard from hitting Mobius, Shadow and me had to be in our higher forms. I could only use a trans-dimensional Chaos Control as Super Sonic, but with the Diamerald, it's like I'm automatically there cause of its immensely pure power!" He threw his hands into the air. "Alright! Hold on Shadow, here we come!"

"Hold it." Tails said. "Once you're in, the only way back would be the same way right?"

Sonic blinked at him. "Uh yeah, I guess so…"

"And what happened the last time Shadow came in contact with the Diamerald? The two of you were unconscious for a week!" Tails frowned at him.

The hedgehog growled at him. "We were still in one piece Tails! And besides, it was Shadow who used the Diamerald to get us that far!"

Sally gasped. "What? But he was once an evil being wasn't he?"

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, but…" _I don't want to tell him what he told me…aw man! What am I gonna say?_ "He's…a little more complicated than that. He's more of a victim than he first made out to be."

The Princess narrowed her eyes at him. "What does that mean?"

"He's, uh…he was in the wrong place at the wrong time and this led to that and he ended up being tailed by us, the good guys, who all thought _he_ was really one of the bad guys." Sonic breathed.

The other two blinked at him. "…Tell you later…?" Sonic shrugged.

Sally nodded her head. "Tails, we better get you to the infirmary. We don't want you more hurt than you already are."

The fox nodded and, supported by his friends, walked back to Knothole together.

***

"…thing you're waking up." A soft voice said. "I was getting worried about you."

Shadow moaned. He must've been hearing things, that voice…it sounded like – no, _was_ – Maria's.

"…wha…?" He breathed. His voice cracked strangely from a dry throat.

"Here, let me help you sit up." A small hand pressed onto his chest and another slid under his back.

"No…my quills…" Shadow protested. He heard a soft laugh. Why couldn't he open his eyes?

"Don't worry, I know you have a gap in your quills here." He felt her finger tap his softly on the back as she supported him up.

"My eyes…why can't I see?" Shadow whispered, rubbing them and blinking.

"I guess you're just not used to Chaos Energy of immense magnitude. Dark uses large power when he travels between dimensions." He felt her take his hand and wrap it around something round. "Drink this, it'll help you heal."

He nodded, slowly bringing his hand forward and nearly bumping his nose. He managed to down half the contents in one gulp. He squeezed his eyes shut as they began to tingle slightly.

"Ah! Wha…?" He rubbed his eyes until the sensation ceased. "What the…"

"Open your eyes." The girl said and took the cup from him.

Shadow tested his left eye, opening it slightly. Light poured in harshly and he snapped it shut again.

"Too bright…" He whispered.

"Oh I'm sorry!" The hedgehog felt a weight lift up from next to him and heard footsteps tapping softly away. They returned a second later.

"There, I've dimmed he lights. Try it now." She encouraged.

Shadow smiled slightly. She sounded so much like Maria…so kind and warm. He tried his left eye again, opening it slowly.

It was dark; he could faintly make out the fuzzy outline of objects. He opened his other eye, the same look to everything; fuzzy as if it were out of focus.

"It's blurry." He tried to look at her. As far as he could tell, she was wearing something dark blue and had waist-length sandy blonde hair.

"What can you make out Shadow?" The girl asked.

Shadow squinted, trying to make sense of everything. "Colours mainly, blurry shapes. As far as I can tell you've got long hair and you're wearing something dark blue."

She laughed softly. "Well it's a start."

The black hedgehog blinked. "What was in that stuff anyway?"

"I've learned how to extract Ring Energy. It comes in real handy when Dark injures himself." Shadow saw her smile, it was becoming clearer to see. He closed his eyes and rubbed them hard, blinking several times as his sight was restored. He looked up at the girl.

"Ma…Maria!?" He cried in shock. "What the hell!? Where am I?"

"Calm down Shadow, this might take some time to explain." She sighed. "Yes, I am Maria. But not the one you know."

"I'm in the Dark Realm aren't I?" Shadow whispered, slowly recovering from his shock.

She nodded. "Dark brought you here so you could heal and restore your Chaos Energy. It was for the best."

"Yeah, and beating me to a pulp was a necessity…" he mumbled. "What…how can you be here? Surely the same thing that happened to my Maria happened to you."

Maria looked away from him, eyes searching for an answer. "Well…Dr Gerald…he never really cared about or nurtured Dark like he did to you in your realm. He wanted him completed as quickly as possible so he could move onto his next project – Chaos Energy studies."

She smiled slightly. "He'd found a way to utilise the gem's power to 'tune in' on other dimensions. Well more specifically, yours; he never could see any others."

Maria stood up and walked over to a window, peering outside. "While Dark was in his stasis tube, he could see all that the Doctor did, watch everything he saw through the Chaos Window. What Gerald didn't know was that, by tapping into that sort of power, he'd slowed our dimension down."  
"What? Slowed it down? It seems normal enough to me." Shadow said and gazed around the room. It looked like some kind of dingy jail cell more than a room.

"Gerald had used so much power when he unleashed the Chaos Window that it temporarily slowed down our realm by about a week. This meant that while the gem's power was still active we could see everything a week in advance in your realm." She lowered her eyes.

"Which is why I'm still here…" She sighed, closing her eyes. "Dark was furious when he saw what happened to your Maria, the whole incident with Sonic, you nearly dieing from your fall…he…he went insane!" she shook her head sadly at the memory.

"He broke free and escaped with me and the Obsimerald, taking us to Mobius that very day. The news hit a week later; A.R.K. had been attacked and Gerald was killed. Dark completely changed after that…he never really cared about anyone or anything, just ultimate power."

Maria sighed. "He never even cared for me…"

Shadow looked longingly at her. _Dark never cared for her? That can't be true, even in other dimensions, my caring for Maria would never change. But this Maria…she's seen so much pain, I can tell._ He nodded slightly, a small movement to himself. _I said I would protect my dimension…nothing was ever mentioned about saving my only love though…_

He stood up wearily and walked over to her, placing his hand gently on her arm. She looked sadly down at him, eyes glinting with tears.

"You may not be the Maria I once knew…" Shadow said softly, smiling at her. "But I would still care for you as deeply as I did her."

Maria smiled down at him, bending down to hug him warmly. "Thank you Shadow…"

The black hedgehog sighed shakily. _God, this feels so…to have her in my arms again. But…it's not her, is it Shadow?_

He closed his eyes tightly, a strangely alien feeling about him. He couldn't put his finger on it…but he felt like he was hugging a complete stranger…

***

"Sonic, no! I can't let you go to the Dark Realm all by yourself, what would father think of this?" Sally begged with him.

The hedgehog turned sharply away from her, digging around in his drawers with a ticked off look about him. He mumbled something incoherent.

"Sonic, answer me!" Sally grabbed his arm. Sonic spun to face her.

"Sal, I don't care what your dad thinks." He scowled at her. "I lost Shadow once all those months back after finally seeing the true person he was. I'm not about to lose him – another friend – again because of some power-hungry bad guy. Now let me get my stuff."

He started to walk past her but she stopped him by pressing her small hands to his chest.

"Sonic…please…" She shook her head. "You're not the only one who's learnt to care for Shadow. I value him as a friend; I can see that light in him. Just please…think this through before running headlong into danger again."

Sonic sighed, face softening as his anger faded. "You've always had a way with words Sal. I guess I should come up with some sort of plan first, huh?"

The Princess smiled warmly at him. "Sounds good to me…" She stared up at him.

An awkward silence filled the room and Sonic saw she'd begun to blush lightly. He was quick to follow suit as she gazed at him with those blue eyes of hers.

"Sally," he whispered, blush growing. "I intend on coming back, don't worry your pretty little head over that…" She smiled up at him, hugging him softly.

"Thank you Sonic…" she whispered back. "That's all I needed to hear…" The hedgehog sighed contentedly and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sal…Sally," he corrected himself as she looked up at him. "Since when have you needed to hear that? I always pull through, no matter what."

She reached up and rested her hand on his face softly. "I know…you have the habit of getting your way…all the time…"

Sonic smiled warmly at her. _She really is beautiful…the reason I want to win all the time; to come back to her…_

He slowly leaned forward and kissed her softly, closing his eyes and running his hands up her small back. Sally responded by moving her arms up around his neck, pulling him closer and closing her eyes also. The two parted finally and their faces lingered, barely apart. Sonic opened his eyes.

"I, um…well…" He blushed heavily. Sally gazed up at him, contented smirk on her face.

"What's this? The great Sonic the Hedgehog speechless?" She laughed softly at him.

"Aw Sal…" he reached up and brushed a lock of hair from her eyes. "Not entirely speechless. But then again, who wouldn't be after being kissed by a Princess?"

She ran her hand up over his long quills. "In that case, I've just found a way for you to keep your mouth shut."

"Oooh…" He pretended to wince. "Ouch Sal…" He quickly looked away from her blue eyes.

"So, you coming for the ride?" He smiled at her again.

She blinked at him. "To the Dark Realm? That's your plan?"

He scratched his ear. "Well, yeah… I open up the portal and you guys can come along to help."

She stared hard at him. "You've had this idea all along haven't you?"

"Well, not _exactly_ all this time… I got the idea from Shadow, believe it or not." He grinned at her. Sally looked away from his eyes. Sonic looked at her, worried.

"What's up Sal?" he asked.

"It's just…I'm sorry," She shook her head. "I feel like this is all my fault. If I'd never had suggested having that celebration dinner at my place then none of this would have happened."

Sonic shook his head. "No Sal, you did the right thing. Think about it, all that stuff that Shadow said? I'm betting that even though it hurt like hell to say most of it, he's gonna feel a heckuva lot better now that it's off his chest." He winked at her. "And besides, not only did I get to slam Le Pew, but Antoine backed me up!"

"Sonic, that's not nice!" Sally said, shocked.

He laughed, finally letting her go. "I know, I'm sorry…" He nodded to himself. "Right! Let's go tell the others. We have a Freedom Fighter to save!"

***

He stood alone as he surveyed his world, his beautiful world of darkness and dispair. Dark sneered at the scene. He'd made this; scarred the land and shaped it in his twisted image.

A faint tingle ran down his spine and he grinned maniacally. _He's coming…_

"Ah Sonic…you really intend to stop me don't you? You want to save your precious doppelganger…" He whispered to the wind. "Such a shame…" he chuckled to himself. "They must be insane to try a foolish stunt like that…" He laughed loudly, throwing his arms into the air and unleashing his Chaos Energy.

"I'll show them insane!!" He screamed as the black energy ripped out of him. "Let them come and try to stop me! I'll show them what _true power means!!_"

The air exploded around him and he disappeared in a flash of black and a snap of wind, his laughter fading with the wind.

***

"Thank you Maria, my throat is so sore…" Shadow said and took another sip from his glass.

"That's alright Shadow. I'm just glad to see the person Dark-"

"Somebody mention my name?" a gravelly voice said from behind them.

The two whipped around and Maria instantly backed off from Shadow. "He's…he's fine, just like you guessed he would be." She said meekly.

Shadow looked over at her change in demeanour. _What on Mobius does Dark do to her?_ Dark sneered.

"Good…he's going to need his strength for later." He glared at Shadow. "I guarantee it!"

Shadow growled at him. "Okay buddy, I've had just about enough of your mouth! All this shit about you being all-powerful and stuff, prove it!"

Dark laughed at him. "I just did! Any warrior worth his spit knows never to show his aggression on the battlefield! You fail as a hero Shadow!"

Shadow snapped and launched himself at Dark, hitting him hard. Dark's head snapped around to the side. Shadow followed with a sweeping kick that sent him crashing to the ground.

"No Shadow, don't!" Maria called and grabbed his arm.

"Wha- Maria!" Shadow stammered.

Dark swung at him, connecting squarely with his jaw. Shadow flew back from his strength and smacked headlong into a wall, collapsing in a heap. Dark stood up and snarled at him.

"That little bitch…" He rubbed his face. "He actually hit me…" He stalked over to Shadow's limp form, kicking him hard and causing him to cough weakly.

"Let that be a lesson to you! Don't fuck with me or else!" Dark growled at him.

"Dark…please…" Maria said softly. He turned to stare hard at her.

"You…I said heal him, not hold a social with him." He quipped.

She shrank away from him. "I-I'm sorry…"

The black hedgehog snorted and picked up Shadow, hoisting him over his shoulder. He began to walk out the door.

"Wait, Dark! Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going to say hello to our guests…" He smirked at her. "They're probably missing this poor excuse for a hero anyway." He laughed loudly and walked out.

Maria shook her head sadly. "Oh Shadow…please be alright…"

***

__

Right, all done! All that's left is to hit the dimensional road! Sonic nodded to himself and turned to the others.

"Is everyone _sure_ that they wanna go through with this?" He asked, eyeing all of them.

"You bet sugah!" Bunnie smiled at him.

"Oui! Onwards to ze Dark Realm!" Antoine pointed his rapier skywards.

"Ten-four Sonic!" Tails winked at him.

"Ditto!" Amy grinned.

"Ready and willing to help Sonic," Doctor Quack said with a smile.

Sonic looked over at Sally and Geoffrey St. John. "You two up to it?"

Sally nodded. "Definitely Sonic." She grasped the hilt of her sword. "With the Sword of Acorns I'm sure Dark won't come near us."

"Sure thing luv. And hey, anything for a cheap thrill right?" Geoffrey said smugly.

The hedgehog shrugged, turning to Uncle Chuck. "All set Unc!"

"Right, I think you'll be needing this." He held out the Diamerald. Sonic took a deep breath, carefully placing his fingers over the restraints.

"Yeah…" he began to slowly remove them. _Here…goes…_

The power hit him like a speeding train, knocking the wind out of him and engulfing him in a flash of white. The others turned away from the brightness, shielding their eyes.

Sonic's body was tense, waiting for the blow of the Diamerald's full power. He carefully opened one eye, waiting.

__

Weird… He opened his eyes fully, shrugging. "Guess it didn't work…dammit."

"Oh yes it did! Nice to see you again Super Sonic!" Amy laughed.

Super Sonic blinked at her, holding up the Diamerald and gazing at his reflection. He grinned; a golden furred hedgehog staring back at him. _Right on!_

"Okay everyone, grab hold! Cause this is where Kansas says bye-bye!"

The others did so, Sally clutching his arm. "You right Sal?"

She nodded "Let's do it."

Super Sonic held aloft the Diamerald, closing his eyes. "Chaos…!" The energy of the gem began to spark and shoot outwards, a strong wind passing by.

"CONTROL!!" He yelled. There was a sudden rush of wind and the sparks of energy ignited into a veritable fire of white. A crack tore through the air and with a loud boom and flash of white light, the Freedom Fighters disappeared into the Dark Realm.

***

__

The Dark Realm…

A faint breeze passed by the wreckage of some unknown city rubble. There was a flash of light high above its remains and a golden orb appeared in the sky, slowly moving downwards.

Super Sonic had his arms outstretched and his eyes tightly closed as concentration burned on his face, the Diamerald held aloft in front of him by some unseen force.

__

Hold up body! He thought through the strain.

The other Freedom Fighters all stood behind him enclosed within the orb, mesmerised at the sight of Super Sonic's power and the world beneath them.

"Whoa…so this is the Dark Realm?" Amy said in wonder.

"Yeah, it sure is a deserted place." Tails said next to her.

Super Sonic felt a small bead of sweat run down his face. _D-dammit! Gotta do this faster!_

"Hold tight guys, we're about to land!" he called and quickly landed the glowing orb on a high part of the wreckage. It disappeared in a flash and Super Sonic doubled over, panting; the Diamerald dropped to the ground.

"Man…that was stupid…" he mumbled. "Never enter another realm from high above…hoo…"

Doctor Quack placed a hand onto his back. "Are you alright?"

The hedgehog nodded, standing again. "Fine…my stamina comes back like that when I'm Super Sonic." He snapped his fingers to prove it.

Amy bent down and picked up the fallen gem. "I'll just hold onto this." The Princess nodded.

"Good thinking Amy."

"I still don't understand why I'm here exactly." The Doctor mused.

"Sugah, y'all is heya so that one worse case scenario doesn't happen." Bunnie said with a smile.

"Let's just get the faker and get back to our realm." Geoffrey adjusted his bandanna. Super Sonic shot him a look.

"Watch it bud, or I'll whoop you faster an' anything you've ever seen." He snapped.

"Y'all heya that?" Bunnie said, looking around.

The others gazed around. They obviously couldn't hear what Bunnie's sensitive ears could. Tails' ears pricked up, following Bunnie's gaze.

"Over there!" he pointed and ran forward. He stopped short of a large crater. "Whoa! Talk about remnants of ground zero!" The others ran up to him, gasping in surprise at the sight.

"Zut alors! Ze ground, she iz a hole!" Antoine cried.

He was right; the ground had been carved into a giant crater, large enough to fit Robotropolis in.

"Incredible!" Sally breathed. She flipped open Nicole. "What on Mobius do you think happened here Nicole?"

The pocket computer flashed her lights quickly for a moment. "Searching…" she gave a quick beep. "Possible cause of impact…A.R.K."

Super Sonic nodded. "She's right, no other thing could have made a hole of this size." _Looks like Gerald's attackers did more than just shut down his project in this realm!_ He turned around to gaze about the landscape. "And I'm betting this is where Dark's gonna pop up, right about-"

"Now?"

Super Sonic spun to face the would-be opponent. "Dark! Where's Shadow you slime-ball!?"

Dark grinned, walking forward. "Oh he's _around_…" he stopped in front of Super Sonic. "But I wouldn't worry your head over that. I'd be more afraid for my own life if I were you."

"I ain't you, so can it buster." Super Sonic snarled, grabbing Dark by the throat and lifting him into the air. "Where's Shadow!?" He screamed.

Dark smirked at him. "Pitiful!" he backhanded Super Sonic who stumbled back and dropped the black hedgehog.

"You want him? You gotta fight me first!!" Dark cried and fell into a fighting stance.

Super Sonic snarled at him, golden quills standing on end. "Bring it on!"

Sally stepped in front of him, sword aloft. "Not so Dark!" It began to glow brightly.

Dark clutched his chest tightly. "You…you witch!! What are you…doing!?" He released a feral snarl and began to back off. "What…is that!?" He continued to back off.

Super Sonic smirked. "Nice going Sal, the Sword of Acorns is countering his Chaos Energy!"

Dark cried out a final time and shot off. "You've just sealed your fates you fools!" he yelled behind him.

Super Sonic growled in frustration. "You bastard! Get back here!" and tore off after him.

"Sonic!!" Sally called. "Nicole, trace them!"

"Accessing tracer…initialised. They are heading east-northeast at a bearing of zero-eight-seven degrees. Super Sonic has caught up with Dark Shadow and is-"

"…gonna…beat the absolute…shit out of him…" a weak voice coughed.

"What? Shadow?" Amy blinked. She ran over to where Dark was standing, gazing around.

She nearly cried out. "S-Shadow!" He looked like he'd been through the wringer! Covered in scrapes, bruises and dirt, he barely saw Amy running over to him.

He felt a soft hand on his forehead. "Shadow…oh God…what did he do to you?" Amy cried.

"…hit me…for six…" he muttered. "…ah…where'd Sonic…go?"

She helped him sit up, the others standing around him. "He's gone to stop Dark." Sally said.

That woke him up. He locked his eyes with hers. "He what!? That idiot!"

He stood up quickly, nearly collapsing again. "Shadow, you can't! You're hurt!" Tails cried.

"He's right!" Doctor Quack said. "You're in no condition to be pulling any kind of radical stunts."

The black hedgehog quickly steadied himself again. "That's not the point of it!"

Sally frowned at him. "Get a hold of yourself Shadow! Sonic can handle himself against one enemy."

Shadow growled in frustration, shaking his head. "Dark's not just one enemy Princess, he's a living Obsimerald!" he heard the gasp. "The Maria of this realm told me so; I can't feel the Obsimerald's presence here and that's the only other theory I can come up with."

"You can't be serious!" Sally whispered.

"I am. That's why Dark was so interested in taking me, I was the only one here able to utilise its power. That means I've still got some of it stored inside my body." He balled his fists. "But that kind of power is useless to someone who has mastered it fully! If I tried to attack him, I'd just be _powering_ him instead of defeating him!"

"Shadow…maybe you weren't meant to fight this battle," Amy suggested. "Maybe you were destined for something greater."

The black hedgehog shook his head. "No…this whole mess with Dark; I _have_ to fight here! This is my entire fault and I have to fix it. If only I could…" his voice trailed off as he suddenly clutched his chest in pain, falling to his knees as it began to glow faintly. He heard the others cry out.

"S-stop it!" He gripped his chest tighter. "C-can't…breathe…"

Sally gasped, instantly dropped the sword and breaking contact with its power. "Shadow!"

He gasped loudly as the tight feeling began to ease. "I…I'm alright…" he looked over at the fallen blade. "What…is that…?"

"Thees is zee legendary Sword of Acorns, belongink to zee king heemself. Zee Princess 'as wielded it many a time to save zee realm weeth its powerful magic." Antoine said proudly.

Shadow sighed. "Packs a punch…"

"Curiouser and curiouser…" Sally mumbled. "While you were out, I used it to ward off Dark. Super Sonic said that it was countering his Chaos Energy…it must work the same way for you then."

The black hedgehog shook his head. He felt a strange power tugging at him and he turned to face Amy. His eyes went wide. She was holding the Diamerald! His nightmare returned in a flash. The Obsimerald was shattering in his hands. No…not the Obsimerald…something else this time.

"Ah…" he breathed. "Wha…what is it…?"

"Sugah-hog? Are you alright?" Bunnie's voice cut through his mind.

"It's…the Diamerald…" He whispered, strain in his voice. "It…I can hear…the voice again…"

"Great, now he's hearing voices…" Geoffrey rolled his eyes.

Those words…

"Those…words…?" 

__

…Why can't you help me Shadow…?

…What's holding you back…?

…This power will never belong to you…

…You need…something more pure…

"More pure…" His snapped his eyes open. "I need…something more pure?"

Shadow stood up shakily, supported by Bunnie and Tails. "I…It's been in front of me…this entire time!" His eyes widened. "God I'm such an _idiot!_" he slapped his forehead.

"What? What are you talking about Shadow?" Tails asked. Shadow almost laughed.

"I was never made to use the Obsimerald's power! The Gerald of our realm nurtured and cared for me, unlike the one here that discarded Dark as a failure straight off! That is our key difference! He _is_ evil!"

Sally nodded slowly. "I think I see what you're getting at Shadow…"

Shadow lowered his head. "The only thing that was holding me back was my self-doubt that I am good…Maria proved that…" he whispered. "I was never meant for the Obsimerald…"

"Shadow," the hedgehog turned to look at Tails. "You, Sonic and myself are exactly the same. We all have that power inside us."  
"Tails, before you even suggest it, no." Sally pointed a finger at him. "Dark is practically a living Chaos Emerald! One of the Higher Emeralds at that!"

"So?" Tails scowled at her. "Sonic and Knux were getting pasted by Mammoth Mogul until I showed up. It was my strength that saved everyone!"

"That is no excuse Tails! I'm not going to let you go and get yourself killed!" Sally shot back.

"Like Sonic now? Sally, Shadow and I are the only one's here who can help him! If we can't beat him together, then well…we would have given it our best shot…" Tails looked away from her eyes.

Sally sighed, closing her eyes. _This is wrong! You can't let a child fight in a battle of this magnitude! Even if they were to succeed, it still meant that Tails would have been out there fighting…_ She ran a hand through her hair, looking at the small fox supporting the black hedgehog. _But still…he is right about the incident with Mammoth Mogul…_ She sighed again. He was only a child…

"Tails…" the fox met her gaze. "You've proven yourself time and time again, I know how capable you are." His eyes lit up, a wide grin forming. "Don't get your hopes up just yet, I'm not finished." He nodded at her. "You can go on one condition."

"Name it Aunt Sally!" He practically yelled.

"You're there _only_ to act as our recon and as Sonic and Shadow's aide." Tails looked crest-fallen. "Although, if you feel the extreme need, I'm allowing you to act on your own judgement."

"Eh, Your Highness…" Antoine piped up. "Are you on ze spot weeth thees? I mean, Tails _is_ only ze child…"

She nodded at him. "I know Antoine, but…" she smiled at Tails. "He is, after all, destined to be a greater hero than Sonic and Knuckles."

Shadow blinked at the fox. _He's supposed to be stronger than Sonic? Impossible! He's just a kid!_

"Your Highness," Shadow said. "I'm agreeing with Antoine on this matter. Tails, he…he may be a greater hero than Sonic and Knuckles but…" he looked away from his pleading eyes. "I _know_ what will happen in this battle…" Shadow swallowed slightly.

Sally frowned at him. "What do you mean you know?"

The black hedgehog shook his head. "I…" _Great, I didn't plan on telling them this…_ "The other night…I had a nightmare; a premonition, I suppose."

Amy stepped in front of him. "Tell us Shadow, it might help us somehow."

Shadow nodded. "It…I could have sworn that I destroyed-"

An azure blue object suddenly trenched itself into the ground with a scream at their feet, knocking them all down. Dark walked over to it and kicked it harshly; it cried out in pain.

"Honestly Sonic, your twin couldn't stop me in this realm and now you think _you_ can? Pathetic!" Dark spat at him.

The black hedgehog looked up to see Shadow standing up, falling into a fighting stance. He smirked at him.

"And you, you can barely stand! Do you think you can-"

"Would you shut the hell up!?" Shadow yelled at him. "You've destroyed this world, slaughtered countless innocents, tortured me with these hellish nightmares…and worst of all," he scowled venom at Dark. "You've hurt Maria…"

Dark was taken aback by his statements. "And you're going to do what exactly? This is _my _realm!"

Sonic groaned at his feet. Dark glared at him. "Shut up you!" he planted his foot into his chest.

"Stop it!!" Shadow screamed. "Your fight's with me pal! Leave him out of it!"

Dark grinned at him. "Who's that? Oh, you mean this poor excuse for a fighter!" He nudged him with his shoe. "And tell me, exactly _how_ are you planning to stop me?"

Shadow walked over to Amy, smiling down at her. "Hey there…need a hand up?"

She smiled back at him as he helped her stand. "Thanks Shadow. What's going to happen now? Dark looks way more powerful than you guys."

"Well this is where you can help Amy." He carefully grasped the Diamerald from her fingers. Straining to hold back its power, Shadow walked back to face Dark.

"You really want to know?" He said with a forced smirk. "This precious bauble here."

Dark chuckled at him. He really thought a giant clear stone would help them? Was he that desperate to die? He laughed loudly at him, ignoring Shadow as he helped Sonic stand.

"What say we show him what we mean Sonic?" Shadow whispered.

Sonic nodded. "Yeah…where's the Diamerald's power gone?"

"I'm barely containing it within my body…I don't want Dark to sense it. We've still got a long fight to go." He glared at Dark.

"Well then," Sonic said, standing unsupported. "Let's get this party started!"

"Oh please do! I would so love to grind you _both _beneath my boots!" Dark laughed and rose off the ground, black Chaos Energy steaming off his body.

The two prime hedgehogs smiled as they held the Diamerald aloft. It slowly raised into the air, white energy beginning to spark.

"Eh? What's this!?" Dark froze in the air, staring at the two.

The two lowered their arms, eyes closing in concentration, fist balling in front of them. Shadow winced in the intensity of the power.

__

D-dammit…! Hold up body! I've got to release the energy slowly otherwise I'll be ripped apart! But if I take to long, Dark's going to attack us! Oh man…! He felt a bead of sweat roll down his face.

Sonic stole a quick glance at Shadow. _He's not going to make it! Gotta step it up!_

The two felt a spark of energy, almost like a nervous twinge, run between them and they snapped their eyes open. The Diamerald began to glow above them and they looked skywards, motions synchronised perfectly. They lifted slowly upwards to meet it, arm once again outstretched.

Shadow stole a nervous glance at Sonic. The blue hedgehog turned to him.

__

It's nearly done. Sonic's voice appeared in his mind. Shadow locked eyes with him.

__

I'm not afraid… Shadow's voice echoed in the blue hedgehog's mind.

A deep, rolling yell came from above them and the twisted the heads to see Dark charging them, arms outstretched. Shadow released a resounding shout of his own, releasing the Diamerald's energy like a bursting dam.

Dark slammed headlong into the bright white energy that suddenly blanketed the two prime hedgehogs. He snarled in frustration and began to press onwards, lashing out in fury as he released the Obsimerald's energy on them.

Shadow cried out inside the brightness. The clash of the two Chaos Energies was almost too much for his body to handle. It felt like he was being torn apart at the molecules! He screamed again as he felt himself waver under the pain.

A hand suddenly clutched his tightly and he turned to weakly look into Sonic's emerald eyes. The blue hedgehog turned golden again, transforming into Super Sonic before Shadow.

"You're going to make it Shadow…" Super Sonic whispered to him. "Believe that you can…because you deserved something this pure…"

Shadow slowly tore his gaze away from Super Sonic, looking up at Dark as he continued his tirade on the two hedgehogs. _I…I deserved this…? But the Obsimerald…_

"Is nothing to you anymore Shadow, the Diamerald's power is yours too now." Super Sonic cut in on his thoughts. The black hedgehog tensed his body, nodding his head and smiling at Super Sonic. He cried out as he let the Diamerald's power surge through him.

Super Sonic closed his eyes as Shadow flashed almost white for a moment. The two golden hedgehogs looked at each other and smiled.

"Payback time." Super Shadow grinned up at Dark.

"Majorly…" Super Sonic whispered as the white aura around them began to fade.

Dark stared hard at the new appearance of Shadow. He could barely sense any Obsimerald energy in him anymore; maybe the key _was_ with this new Emerald…

"So…the rodents are feeling feisty…" Dark mumbled. He spotted the Princess starting to get up and he smirked.

"Let's test that new power of yours Shadow!" he called down to him with a laugh.

Super Shadow cried out in shock as Dark disappeared. "No!!" He phased from sight as well, leaving Super Sonic behind.

"Wait Shadow! Dammit!" The golden hedgehog yelled, disappearing also.

Sally sat up and reached for the Sword of Acorns. _My head…_ She made contact with the handle and heard a scream inches from her face. She cried out in shock and swung the sword out of reflex, slamming it into something.

Sally breathed quickly as she snapped her eyes over to gaze at Dark stumbling back, clutching his now bleeding chest again. "Y-you…little bitch! You actually hit me!!" His eyes glowed ferociously as he advanced.

She raised the sword again but he smacked it aside, grabbing her by the throat. She gasped in pain and struggled to free herself.

"Put her down you son of a bitch!!" Dark suddenly found himself flying forwards at a high speed.

Super Sonic landed next to Sally; Super Shadow shooting after Dark. "Tag team Sonic! My turn!" he yelled as he flew past.

Super Sonic gently cradled the coughing Sally in his arms. "Are you alright?" He asked softly.

She nodded. "Fine, just winded… Where's Shadow? I heard his voice, but can't see him anywhere."

The golden hedgehog pointed skywards. "Up there, he's taking this fight _really_ personally."

***

The two hedgehogs, one good and one evil, eyed each other off from a distance. The black one smirking; the golden one, his face set. They floated downwards, landing softly on the ravaged earth below, never breaking eye contact with one another.

"You're all mouth Dark, I can prove it." Super Shadow whispered to him.

"How's that? You think a change of colour scares me? Don't make me laugh…" Dark scoffed.

Super Shadow smirked. "Just as I thought…I _am_ right. You don't even know the ultimate power of the Higher Emeralds."

"What are you talking about? I have all the power I need!" Dark yelled back.

"Not so pal…you never fell from A.R.K. did you? You never went through what I did because you escaped beforehand." Dark blinked at him, shocked. "Oh yeah, Maria told me about that."

"What has nearly falling to your death got to do with ultimate power?" Dark folded his arms. Super Shadow relaxed, standing upright. "Let's not let the others hear this little conversation, shall we? When I landed, my body was in tatters basically. I could do nothing but lie there for nearly a full month." He walked towards Dark. "I eventually grew stronger, vowing revenge on those who had done this to me. It was all I could do to stay alive."

"Get on with it!" Dark snarled.

"Shut up and listen!" Super Shadow snarled at him. "In the months after that, I used what little Chaos Energy I had left to the full. I wanted Sonic to pay _dearly_ for what he had done to me. So I trained my body…" he now stood a few feet from Dark. "I created new and lethal attacks in the hopes of one day finding him and destroying him. That day came…but I found out something about myself in the days to follow… I was never truly evil; I'd just…misplaced my rationality for some time." He smirked at Dark.

"And this is going where…pray tell?" The black hedgehog scowled at him.

"I learned I was good, my vengeance was useless to me then, as were my new attacks." Super Shadow grinned at Dark. "But now…_now_ I get to try them out on someone a lot more fun!"

The golden hedgehog began to concentrate, vermilion eyes narrowing. "Get ready to feel the burn Dark…" he whispered.

The air around him began to shimmer; bending slightly. Small bolts of white static began to spark erratically around his hands as he balled them into fists, fingers twitching. He grinned at Dark as his fists began to glow bright white.

"This one…" He strained. "Was the first one…I taught myself…" He pulled his fists back, falling into a fighting stance.

"Chaos…" He called loudly. "Burn!!"

Dark cried out in shock as Super Shadow just _appeared_ in front of him, slamming him with the force of a Mack Truck. He howled in pain as the Chaos Energy around his fist tore into his body, sending him flying.

Super Shadow leapt after him. "And this was the second one!" He thrust his arms downwards, snarling in concentration.

"Chaos Shear!!" He snapped his arms skywards and an immense wave of Diamerald Energy shot out towards Dark.

It caught the startled hedgehog mid-flight, burning his body further as he cried out again, shooting back faster. Super Shadow took flight after him.

"Don't you worry Dark! Because I'm far from through with you!!" He screamed.

***

"Get down!" Super Sonic cried and covered the Princess.

An immense wave of Chaos Energy hit the area and slammed into everyone, sending them sliding back. Only Super Sonic remained, clutching Sally in his arms.

"Ok, there is _no way_ I am staying here with this going on!" He frowned and stood up, jogging lightly back to the others with Sally. He placed her carefully on her feet and helped the others stand as Sally retrieved the sword. He turned back to stare at the two combatants.

"This is insane! Shadow is putting out _way_ too much Chaos Energy! He'll kill himself!" He said with a growl.

"Maybe that's what he's intending hedgehog." Geoffrey spoke up. Super Sonic was in his face in a second.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" He yelled. "You only want to see him dead, don't you?"

"On the contrary mate, if he _is_ using that much power then there's got to be a reason for it!" He pushed the golden hedgehog back. "Shadow's probably figured that the only way to get rid of this bloke is to fight fire with fire, or in this case, Chaos Energy. He'll be pushing himself to the limit just for the other guy to break a sweat. Think about it."

Super Sonic was stunned. _He's right…shit… Shadow is seriously going to do it; it's what he had planned when he transformed! That's why he was so scared…it wasn't because of the power he'd be releasing; it was about the power he'd be harnessing!_

"I…but…" Super Sonic stammered. He shook his head. "No! He wouldn't do that! Shadow wouldn't kill himself like this!"

"Then what's your answer?" Geoffrey snapped. "What do _you_ think he'll do, huh? Play hackie-sack with the guy? Shit hedgehog, open your eyes! Even I know what he's planning!"

Super Sonic turned away from him, watching the two fight. _Please Shadow…don't do this…_

"This…is his fight…" He whispered. "I can't stop him…"

"No, you can't." A girl's voice spoke. Everyone whirled around, ready for a fight.

Instead they saw a female overlander, sporting waist-length blonde hair and a dark blue uniform. She watched the two fighters almost sadly.

"Dark knows what Shadow is planning, he intends to take advantage of that." She said softly.

"Hey! Who are you!?" Super Sonic called.

"Ease up Sugah-hog, Ah don't think she's gonna attack us." Bunnie said to him.

Antoine stepped forward. "Ah excuse moi… But eh, who are you?"

"My name is Maria," She began.

Super Sonic stepped back in shock, gasping. "You…but you're…!"

Sally looked between the two of them. "Sonic, do you know something that we don't about her?"

"Sal…she's the reason that Shadow fought me all those months ago." He whispered to her.

The Princess and the others were shocked. Super Sonic shook his head, walking up to Maria.

"Listen, if there's anything Shadow and I can do to stop him, we _need_ to know!" He pleaded. "Right now, Shadow's planning to sacrifice himself to stop your realm's Shadow. We've got to try and get that wacked-out idea out of his head!"

Maria stepped back. "Shadow is…?" She whispered. "I need to be there! He needs my help!"

"No!" Super Sonic said holding her back. "If…if Dark wins…there won't be anyone to help…"

Maria stood silently, thinking it over. "Wait…" she looked up at Sally. "A really strange power reading was originating from this spot and I know that it wasn't Chaos Energy. I saw it overriding Dark's Chaos Energy."

"It was the Sword of Acorns, my father's sacred arms." She said holding it up. "Its power alone was what helped us to ward of Dark before."

"It…can do that?" Maria asked.

Sally nodded. "I'm unsure as to how its power is connected to me. My father was the one who bonded with the Source of All, therefore bonding with the sword. But it has an even stronger connection with me." She looked hard at Maria. "If there's anything we can do to stop Dark, we need to know."

Maria nodded back. "That sword would work, but you'd need to get past Dark's Chaos Energy first, and…" she looked away from her. "You've already tried that and failed…"

"What do you mean Maria?" Tails asked.

"Dark…when he first saw what happened to your Shadow, he went insane and escaped to Mobius with me. The first thing he did when he got here was to make sure that you or your friends wouldn't interfere with his plans." She lowered her head. "Sonic…god, he had no chance…"

Super Sonic looked at her in empathy. _I…I'm dead in this realm…?_ He looked away from her.

"How…" He began faintly. "How did…I die?"

Maria shook her head. "All Dark told me was that…he wished he could hear those screams again…" She turned away as Super Sonic winced. "I'm sorry…the reason that Dark is still here is because there is no one left to stop him. All of you, as far as I know, are all…gone…"

"Hang on," Tails said. "What about Rogue? She never did anything to Dark. And Eggman too; where's he?"

"Dark thought of them as inferior beings; unworthy of his power." She whispered. Tails walked over to her, placing his hand on her arm.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know…" he mumbled. She smiled down at him.

"It's alright Tails, I've…learnt to deal with it somehow." She almost giggled at his stunned expression. "Yes, I do know your name."

"Hey…" They looked up at Super Sonic. "Let's just go and save Shadow alright?" he almost whispered.

Sally nodded. "Right, let's go!"

"You too Maria!" Amy said and held her hand. "You can help too!"

"Alright, alright." She smiled at the pink hedgehog. "I just hope we're in time…"

***

Shadow screamed as he smashed through another building. Dark had soon learned to tap into his Obsimerald power and used that against him; he was slowly draining Shadow's power to add to his own. The black hedgehog had been mercilessly pounding the defenceless Shadow since, returning him to his normal form in the process. He landed next to his prone form, breathing hard.

"Give it up Shadow! Just lay down and say it!" Dark yelled as he picked him up by the throat, hurling him into the side of a building. Shadow groaned weakly as he struggled to his hands and knees. He mumbled something incoherent.

"Eh Shadow? Speak up when you say 'game over'!" Dark kicked him square in the ribs, making him collapse again.

"…I'm not…giving…up…" Shadow growled softly as a metallic taste filled his mouth. He pulled himself up again and spat to the side. Blood, no doubt. He looked behind him quickly as he felt something tug at his senses.

"The Prin…" He paused, eyes widening. "YAAAA!!" Shadow screamed at the top of his lungs as an immense power ripped at his soul.

Dark looked in the direction Shadow had looked, fright present on his face. "Shit, not them!" He turned to dash for safety when the same power grabbed him as well, forcing him to his knees with an ear-piercing scream.

The two howled in agony as whatever it was began to rip away at their very consciousness. Shadow and Dark, their screams as one, tried anything, desperately wanting to free themselves from the immense pain.

Shadow barely felt the tears forming in his clenched eyes; barely saw the bright object streaking towards them; scarcely heard the sickening crack from Dark as he was smashed backwards.

"Now!" A voice cried out. Shadow felt a pair of hands supporting him as he continued to scream.

Then nothing… The pain that had come so swiftly had receded in a heartbeat, leaving Shadow to fall into the arms of his liberator.

"Shit…" The person whispered, more to himself than anything. "Why'd you have to go and do this, huh? What the hell were you thinking Shadow?"

Shadow tried in vain to look up at the person. "…Son…ic…?"

"Yeah, hold up alright? Doc Quack's coming…rest for a bit…" The golden hedgehog whispered.

The black hedgehog sighed softly, letting the tears in his eyes drop to the ground. With Dark knowing how to access the Obsimerald's power stored inside his body, Shadow could consider himself as good as dead.

"It's…not over…" Shadow breathed. "Dark…he knows how…to steal…my Chaos…Energy…" He gritted his teeth tightly together as he gasped in pain. "He'll try…and use me…against you…"

"What?" Super Sonic gasped as the others arrived.

"Sonic, lie him flat! We don't want to risk further injury to him!" Doctor Quack ordered. The hedgehog did so and the doctor began his examination. "He's very weak; probably due to exerting so much power."

"Shadow, hang tight!" Super Sonic growled, standing up. "I'll get him for you! Nobody hurts a pal of mine and gets away with it!"

"…no…" The black hedgehog coughed weakly. "…only I…can do…anything to him…"

"Shadow?" He gazed up at the soft female voice. Maria. "Here, take this."

She carefully lifted a small flask to his lips, allowing him to down nearly all of the contents. He clenched his eyes tightly and gasped sharply as his body erupted in tingles.

He opened his eyes carefully, looking up at her. "The wonder juice, huh? God, I love that stuff…"

"Listen…I don't care what happens, but please…" Maria said taking his hand as he sat up. "Please help Dark… He's not the person he once was, and I…I don't want to see him in anymore pain."

Shadow stared at her in shock. "Maria…you're asking me to…to _kill_ him?" He stammered. She nodded slowly.

"I want him to be free of all the pain he feels." She saw the pained look in his eyes. "Shadow…I've waited so long so see Dark the way you are. You're the most kindest and sweetest person I've ever met…and I just…" she let a tear roll down her cheek. "Please Shadow…do it for the person you are; to put Dark in peace once again…"

"Maria…" His face softened and he reached up to brush the tear away. "I would do anything for you, regardless of which dimension you came from. If that is what would make you truly happy…then…I'll do it."

She hugged him tightly, whispering in his ear. "Thank you…this means so much to me…"

The two stood up and Shadow turned to Super Sonic. "We have to stop him once and for all!"

Super Sonic nodded. "Right…" Amy walked over to them, still clutching the gem.

"You might be needing this Shadow." She said.

Shadow smiled at her. "Sure thing Amy." The pink hedgehog handed him the gem and he felt his energy return with its touch. He breathed a sigh of relief. _At least it's not shredding me apart this time._

He took a deep breath and held it aloft, white energy sparking around his form. Shadow closed his eyes as the power danced with the very essence of his being, encasing him in a flash of white. The brightness cleared and in Shadow's place stood his Super form. He smiled as he handed the gem back to Amy. The now golden hedgehog stretched his muscles and cracked his neck.

"Now Dark…" He muttered and cracked his knuckles. "It's round two…"

***

The black hedgehog scowled at the sky as he lay motionless in a pile of rubble. So these guys _were _actually connecting a few hits with him; this day could turn out to be more interesting than he first thought.

He reached up and wiped the thin trail of blood from his mouth, staring at its red stain on his glove. Dark blinked at it, a large grin forming on his face.

__

So even the god-like can bleed… He almost laughed as he stood up and brushed himself down. "It seems I've underestimated my twin…looks like he's got some balls after all…" he mumbled to himself. He stared at the point where he last saw Shadow.

"So they're all there…" He growled, scowl forming. "Enough fucking around! I'll end this now!!"

He snarled as the black energy in his body began to fester, steaming upwards.

"Do you hear me Shadow!?" He screamed in a blind rage. "You and your little gang are going down!!" He growled and shot off towards them, death intent for at least one person in his mind.

***

"All of you," Super Sonic called for their attention. "This is it; Shadow an' me are gonna go finish Dark once and for all. There's gonna be one hell of a light show out here so I suggest that you find somewhere to hide." He turned to Sally. "Don't worry…I'll be coming back…"

"Like you always do…right Sonic?" she whispered. He nodded slightly and placed his hand on her cheek.

"I always keep my promises right?" He replied and kissed her softly.

"Maria, you should stay back with them," Super Shadow said softly. "I…I don't…"

She smiled at him. "You don't want me to see what's going to happen, do you?" He shook his head slowly. "I trust you Shadow…please do what you believe is right…" Maria placed a warm kiss on his forehead. "For luck…come back alive…"

Super Shadow turned to see Super Sonic still with Sally. "Hey, love-bugs!" He called. The two separated instantly, the Princess blushing heavily.

"Yeah, um… Sorry Shadow…" Super Sonic said meekly. "Got a little…carried away there…"

"Just go and kill that prick already." Geoffrey's voice snapped. Super Sonic smirked. He loved any opportunity to show off his affections to Sally with him around.

"Alright then! Let's motor Shadow!" The golden hedgehog grinned.

"You got it Sonic!" His counterpart nodded.

The two shot off, golden sparks trailing them, as they headed for the final act of the battle.

__

For you Maria…I promise… Super Shadow nodded to himself and sped up.

***

Dark laughed maniacally as he tore through the ruins, two golden specks on the horizon.

"So you want to play!?" He yelled at them. "Come and get me!!"

The two specks began to take shape as Super Sonic and Super Shadow blew closer. The black hedgehog grinned.

__

Let's just see now… he thought with evil intent. _If we can't stir things up a bit!_

Dark drew closer; in an instant the two golden hedgehogs could see him clearly. They could also see the black energy manifesting around his rapid form. The black hedgehog suddenly vanished from sight in a flash of black. The two screeched to a halt, carving long lines into the ground.

"Where in the hell did he go!?" Super Sonic yelled, twisting his head around.

"Son of a bitch! He's gonna try and-!" Super Shadow cried out as he was smacked aside into a nearby building. Super Sonic whipped his head around and caught a fist full in the face, knocking him back. He recovered quick enough to use his momentum and swing his own fist back at him, catching him off guard. Dark snarled and launched a flurry of kicks and punches at him, each one barely blocked. The black hedgehog laughed.

"I have to tell you Sonic!" He said and delivered another blow to the hedgehog. "Neither you or your counterpart here _were_ very smart!" Dark dodged his head to the side.

"Shut up and fight you son of a bitch!" Super Sonic cried and kicked him hard. He snarled and continued his assault on the black one.

"Do you really think I'd waste my time on you!?" Dark cried and blew him back with a Chaos Blast. Super Sonic lanced his fingers into the ground to slow himself, deep grooves carved into the broken stone.

"What are you babbling about you psycho!?" The golden hedgehog yelled, breathing hard.

Dark spat to the side. "You're not the one who interests me Sonic…you should know that."

"What have you done to Shadow!?" Super Sonic screamed and ran at him. Dark simply stepped to the side in the blink of an eye and planted his knee hard into Super Sonic's stomach. The golden hedgehog gasped harshly and fell to his knees, clutching his midsection tightly. Dark leant in closely to him.

"You'll find out soon enough." He whispered and disappeared in a black flash.

__

Shit…Shadow! Dammit Dark is such a pansy running off like that! Super Sonic stood with a gasp and turned to the spot where Shadow disappeared. "Shadow! Ah shit, that hurts…"

He jogged quickly over to the building, peering inside. "Shadow? Aw dammit…what the hell has Dark done with him?" Super Sonic stepped over a fallen bookcase, moving to the back of the building.

A small groan alerted his ears and he whipped his head to the side. "Shadow!" He cried and ran over to his friend's side, pushing the debris off him. "Talk to me bud!"

"That guy…" he coughed. "Has _serious_ PMS…"

Super Sonic laughed and helped him stand. The golden hedgehog brushed himself down. "Damn…that'll take a while to heal." He mumbled and fingered the end of one of his now-unbent quills. Super Sonic shook his head and turned to peer at the hole Super Shadow had made.

"Geez man, nice redecorating job there…" he mumbled. "Kinda makes me think-"

"Look out!!" Super Shadow yelled and pulled him back.

An immense black blast of energy shot through the space where he was just standing, vaporising all it touched.

"Holy shit! That's gotta be Dark!" Super Sonic whipped his head up to stare at the ceiling. "He's zeroing in on our Chaos Energy! That psycho's taking pot shots at us!"

Super Sonic rolled to the side quickly as another blast incinerated his previous position again.

"Okay…I've had it with this shit…" he mumbled. "Shadow, we're gonna have to power down so he can't sense us!"

"What!?" Super Shadow screamed at him. "Are you out of your fucking mind!? We wouldn't stand dick of a chance against him if we power down!"

Super Sonic leaned in closer to him. "Play along would you? He's listening in on us!" He whispered harshly. Super Shadow nodded quickly.

"No way! We could take on this guy without _any_ of our powers!" Super Sonic called. "He's such a wimp; hiding behind all his Chaos Energy! I say we give this coward a-"

"Enough!!" A voice yelled at them. Dark exploded through the ceiling to glare at them, red eyes glowing.

"Great one, you've just pissed him off…" Super Shadow mumbled and fell into a fighting position.

Dark landed with a soft tap, glaring at the both of them. "No more delays; no more teasing. I've had my fun and you've seen what I can do…" he began to wave his hand in front of him, black energy dancing in the air. "So let's get on with the final act shall we?" He clenched his hand into a fist and Super Shadow gasped in pain, falling to his knees. Super Sonic cried out and grabbed his friend's shoulders.

"You fools believe that you can stop me!" Dark said and began to walk towards them. "I was never one to favour getting my hands dirty…" Super Shadow was gripping his head tightly.

"Big words coming from one who slaughtered countless innocents!" Super Sonic cried. Dark just smiled at him; watching in amusement as Super Shadow squirmed.

"The Obsimerald is such a beautiful gem isn't it?" He mused, tilting his head to the side. "An immensely powerful Chaos Emerald that favours the darker side of things…so very fitting then…"

Super Shadow suddenly stopped moving. "That the one who favours it…" He turned his head slowly to face Super Sonic. "Would be your maker…"

Super Sonic took a step back from his friend. "Shadow…?" he whispered. "What do you mean maker, Dark? What are you on about!?" He yelled at him.

The black hedgehog chuckled. "Don't make me repeat myself Sonic."

Super Sonic swallowed and turned to Super Shadow. He made a sound of fear as he saw an empty space. "What…what have you done to him?" Super Sonic's eyes went wide. "You've taken control of his Chaos Energy…you're controlling him, aren't you?" Dark zipped up to him, snagging his arm painfully.

"Very good! And what Chaos Energy does our friend have within him?" Dark's expression twisted into a maniacal one. "Shadow's the only one to have figured out what I'd do to him and now it's too late. Boo hoo, what a crying shame! And now the great hero will die at the hands of his new best friend!" Dark let go of his arm and disappeared in a flash of black.

Super Sonic stood in silence, save his laboured breathing. "Shadow, where'd you go?" He ran out into the street, head whipping around in a vain attempt to spy his friend.

"Come on this is not the time to play hide and seek! Where are you?" He called. "I can help you break the hold he has on you! Fight it Shadow; I know you can do it!" He took a needed breath. "Come on man, I'm playing bodyguard remember? I promised nothing bad would happen to you right?"

He felt like he was saying that more for himself at the moment. He shivered from the cold sweat that was forming in his fur, mainly out of fear and exhaustion.

"Shadow, answer me! Where are you?" He called once more.

"Right in your face, sucker." Said a voice.

Super Sonic turned around to the direction of the sound and instantly got a fist in his face. He staggered back, fingering his jaw muscles.

"Shadow! Get a hold of yourself!" he said just barely avoiding a low kick to the knees.

He moved back just as Super Shadow performed a jumping roundhouse kick that swished by him. He then jumped over him, and as Super Sonic ducked, he landed on his hands behind him and mule kicked him in the back. He flew through the air and landed on the ground, ten feet away with a small 'oof'.

Super Sonic was mad, he had been holding back for Super Shadow's sake but he wasn't hesitating at all. He gritted his teeth as he turned around. Super Shadow was already flying towards him; his left foot aimed at his head. He reached up and grabbed his foot, throwing him to the ground. Super Sonic stalked into the centre of the street as his counterpart flipped himself up. Super Sonic snarled and jumped at him and the other just raised his right leg for a side kick. He caught him hard, square in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. He then followed by punching Super Sonic full in the face, knocking him out. Super Shadow then walked over to his limp form and inspected him as a few drops of rain sprinkled on the shattered pavement.

__

Good, he thought, _he's out cold._ He knelt down next to him and carefully lifted him up into his arms, walking back to a nearby building. He set him down gently on the ground and straightened his friend's quills as the rain grew.

"Don't want you catching a cold in this rain now do we?" Super Shadow smiled. "I hope you know I was playing 'bad hedgehog' the entire time." Super Shadow whispered to the unconscious Mobian. "I'm sorry about this Sonic, I really am…" He carefully ran his fingers over blood that trailed from the corner of Super Sonic's mouth. "But this _is_ my fight… Promise me you'll stay alive friend…"

Super Shadow stood, clenching his fists and cracking his neck. He closed his eyes to get that blank, venomous stare in his mind before opening them again and disappearing.

***

Dark surveyed the fight from afar. Apparently his new toy _had_ won… So his theory worked after all, Shadow's Chaos Energy could be tapped to give supremacy to a stronger person.

"And that stronger person was me…" Dark smirked, folding his arms. "Now where's my killer gone?" A flash of lightning tore through the sky, lighting the area brightly.

A black flash behind him and there stood Super Shadow. The golden hedgehog stared at him blankly, keeping his mind as clear as the falling rain.

"Ah good!" Dark unfolded his arms. "I'm guessing the fight was all too easy for you?"

Super Shadow nodded. Dark grinned and turned away. "You wouldn't know how happy all of this is making me Shadow. Well, you might have once, when you were still on the better side of things." Dark turned to face him again. "But that _will_ change my lackey, you'll soon see the light again. Once my Obsimerald Energy has been inside of you long enough, your very soul will belong to me…"

Super Shadow said nothing; kept his features plain. He had to wait for the right moment… He had to…

***

"Nicole, is there any sign of Chaos Energy anywhere?" Sally asked the computer. The other Freedom Fighters stood huddled inside a broken shell of a building on account of the rain.

"Scanning…there is a high concentration of Obsimerald Energy south-west at a bearing of two-five-six degrees. I am also reading a faint Diamerald Energy signature south-west at a bearing of one-nine-five degrees."

"Well luv, what can you make of it?" Geoffrey asked as a crack of thunder boomed overhead.

"The first has to be Dark; the second is either Sonic or Shadow, and they don't sound too good…" Sally frowned. "But where's our other fighter?"

"High concentration? Wouldn't that mean Dark and Shadow are in the same spot?" Tails pointed out. "I mean, Shadow is using the Diamerald's power at the moment but that doesn't mean he still won't have the Obsimerald energy inside his body."

Sally nodded. "That has to be it." She looked towards the south-west. "But that also means that Sonic might be…"

"Ah don't think so Sally-girl…Ah mean, when's our main Hog evah let us down?" Bunnie placed her hand on Sally's shoulder.

"Oui Your Highness, Bunnie is right." Antoine smiled, nodding. "Zere is notink to worry about. Besides, Sonic 'as Shadow weeth heem, Dark weel be defeated. 'Ave hope my Princess!"

"You're both right…" Sally turned to Maria. "What do you think? Is Dark capable of this much power or are both Shadow and Dark there?"

"I find it hard to believe that Dark _could_ wield that much power. You theory sounds the most logical Princess." Maria said.

"Right then…" Sally whispered. "All we can do now is hope that Shadow starts learning how to use the Diamerald Energy; and _fast_."

***

The rain poured down hard, pounding on the broken city like a thousand tap-dancers out of sync. A bright flash of lightning and a loud crack of thunder signified the start of the large storm as the rain fell.

In the centre of the war-torn city, the site that had caught the attention of Nicole was awash from the sudden downpour. A single gold-furred figure lay slumped against a fallen wall, eyes closed softly.

A small groan forced from his throat seemed to urge him to turn his head slightly as he stirred. He opened his eyes slightly, gazing outside in a sleepy stupor. He moved a hand up to his head, placing it softly on his nose.

"Oh man…" He breathed. "What in…the hell…happened to me…?" He pulled himself up with another groan, rubbing the side of his head. "Wait up…"

An image of Super Shadow flashed into his mind. "Shit…Dark possessed him…" Super Sonic stood up quickly, fighting a wave of vertigo as he steadied himself on the wall.

"Which means, in order to save Shadow…I've got to kill Dark…" He walked outside, staring around the area.

__

If I can find him first before he finds me… Hold on Shadow, I'm coming bud! He thought and ran off in his search.

***

Dark turned to face Super Shadow. "Well then, where is he? I want to gloat over the poor sap's carcass." He folded his arms.

Super Shadow nodded, walking away. Just a little longer; Dark was dropping his guard nice and fast. The black hedgehog frowned.

"Go faster fool!" He shoved Super Shadow roughly.

The golden hedgehog stumbled and nearly fell over, exhaling sharply. _Keep your cool Shadow! You do not want to blow it just yet!_ "This way Dark…" He said in a monotone voice.

"Hurry it up!" Dark snapped. Super Shadow felt his eyebrow twitch slightly.

He took off like a shot, tapping into the power inside and blazing off. Dark grinned and trailed him in a heartbeat. The black one trailed the golden one as they weaved through the city in a veritable instant.

Super Shadow screeched to a halt at an intersection; Dark following suit. Super Shadow stood rock still as Dark peered around the place.

"So where the hell is he? Don't tell me you're lost, you screw-up!" Dark quipped.

"I lost him somewhere here, but his Chaos Energy signature is gone. He is dead for sure." Super Shadow said in the monotone voice.

"You _think?_ Since when does an assassin _guess_ that he's killed someone?" Dark growled; he was getting ticked at Shadow's attitude.

"I do not guess, I know Dark…" Super Shadow nodded to himself.

Dark 'hmphed' and turned away from him. Super Shadow quickly turned to look at him; Diamerald Energy manifesting slowly.

"Figures…" Dark mumbled. "The only hired help I get has to be a smart-ass…" Super Shadow masked his steps as he snuck up behind the unsuspecting hedgehog. "What in the hell was I thinking…" Super Shadow was less than a foot from him. "That dumb-shit would probably end up screwing up _all_ of my plans!" The golden hedgehog stopped, raising his hands up behind Dark's ears, palms in. "I should have known I'd get screwed over somehow…" Super Shadow smirked as his hands began to glow faintly.

The black hedgehog blinked. "What the…?"

"Say hello to Hades for me!!" Super Shadow screamed, hands erupting in white.

***

"Sally, Diamerald Energy detected at bearing zero-one-three degrees north-east of previous energy signature! Growing at an accelerated rate!" Nicole bleeped.

"Shadow…" Maria breathed.

"Oh no, Shadow!!" Sally cried and ran towards the site with the others.

***

Dark was rooted to the spot as the Diamerald's energy tore through his body; crying out in pain loudly. Super Shadow screamed with him as the Diamerald's power was fed down his small arms. The golden hedgehog looked up to see another small golden figure shooting towards them.

"Shadow NOOO!!!" Super Sonic screamed and launched himself at them.

Super Shadow smiled, despite his pain. "For you…Maria…"

"CHAAAOSSS!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Time froze for a mere second and Super Shadow gazed up at Super Sonic. He took in a small breath as he saw the tears in his eyes.

In the next instant an immense wave of Chaos Energy tore out from Super Shadow's body, engulfing the combatants in a blaze of white. The sky erupted in a sea of white light; an incredible bolt of white lightning and a veritable typhoon ripped outwards from the clouds; aimed directly at the combatants. Super Shadow, Dark and Super Sonic all screamed in intense pain as the energy tore through all of their bodies; ripping at their very souls.

Super Shadow screamed in pain as the Diamerald's power channelled every fibre in his body to eliminate Dark's Obsimerald Energy.

A loud crack tore through the air, shattering the space around them, and with a final gust of wind and a dieing scream; the city was blanketed in an intensely white dome of pure energy.

***

A deafening boom erupted from the city as the Freedom Fighters turned away from the intense light. Tails gasped as the light began to die down, eyes on the site.

"There's no _way_ any of them could have survived a blast of that size!" he cried as he stared at the flattened earth.

"Th-then Sonic…and Shadow…?" Amy whispered with tears in her eyes, also gazing at the crater.

"NO!! Sonic!!" Sally screamed and ran forward.

Bunnie caught her easily. "No Sally-girl! It's too dangerous!"

"Let go Bunnie! Please!" Sally cried as tears streamed down her face. "Please…"

"Luv, you wait here." Geoffrey said. "Antoine, Doc, let's get moving! Princess, we'll report to you as soon as we've reached ground zero!" The trio ran off without a word a word being spoken to them. Amy cried openly on Tails' shoulder as Bunnie held the still sobbing Sally.

"Come on now Sally-girl…" Bunnie whispered, tears in her eyes. "Chin up…our Sugah-hog can survive more than that…"

Amy wailed loudly, tears soaking Tails' fur as he comforted her. "I never even got to say goodbye to Shadow!" She wailed. Maria looked towards ground zero as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Shadow…" She breathed softly. 

***

__

Ground Zero…

It is a smouldering wasteland that now stands in place of the broken city. Buildings were demolished, roads were vaporised and everything else was leveled. All that remained was now another scar of a crater on Mobius' surface. All was silent save for the falling rain that cooled the steaming remains and a small stirring of a metal plate.

A white-gloved hand, tattered and bloody, emerged from under a metal plate; wires and piping hang loosely off the adjoining arm. It waved around blindly for a moment before slamming on the ground and gripping the earth. A low groaning and the plate began to shift.

"NGAAAH!!" Super Sonic cried out and threw the plate off himself. He was covered in scrapes, bruises and dirt and was bleeding from nearly every part of his body.

He doubled over on his hands and knees, panting loudly as the metal plate hit the ground somewhere behind him. He swore to himself as he pulled the wires and piping off his body.

"Hoo…" He gasped, wheezing hard. "That was some…par-tay!"

Super Sonic froze suddenly, eyes snapping wide. He lifted his head and peered around the area.

"Hey…" He whispered, hand shielding his eyes from the sun. "Where's Shadow?"

He stood up on shaky legs, supporting himself on a pipe that jutted out of the ground. The hedgehog shook his head quickly and brushed himself down, looking around again. He jogged quickly through the wreckage, his search continuing.

"Man, it's a good thing I was in my Super form when Shadow went off. I would've been a neat arrangement of molecules by now if I wasn't!" He breathed and jumped off the top of some debris. "Better find him pronto!"

He landed hard and took a breath. _I hope he's okay…then again, I'm not exactly undamaged goods myself!_

He rounded a corner and almost froze. _Shit, there he is!_ Super Sonic ran closer. _Oh man! He looks wasted!_

Shadow lay unconscious and out of his Super form atop a mound of wreckage, one leg hanging limply over the edge while the other was propped up casually. His right arm was bent back in some painful looking position almost past his head.

Super Sonic collapsed to his knees next to him and quickly looked him over. There was nothing visibly wrong with him; he just looked unconscious. Super Sonic moved his fingers around Shadow's face, searching for any sign of energy.

"Shadow man, can you hear me?" Super Sonic asked softly. _What? No Chaos Energy!?_

The black hedgehog gave no response as he lay there. Super Sonic bit his bottom lip and shook him gently on the shoulder.

"Come on Shadow…" He said, faint panic in his voice. "S-stop screwing around!"

The golden hedgehog knelt next to his friend in silence, praying silently for a groan; a small movement; anything to prove his dreaded thoughts wrong. Shadow lay silent, unmoving and unbreathing.

"…Sha…dow…?" Super Sonic whispered, pulling back slowly with hot tears flooding his eyes.

He looked down, away from the unmoving figure in front of him, eyes closing and tears spilling over his cheeks. He slowly shook his head, breathing hard.

"…no…" He mumbled shakily. He threw his head back, tears flying free. "YAAAA!!!"

Super Sonic screamed for what seemed an eternity to him. He beat his fists on the ground in blind anguish, shattering the wreckage as his back heaved with choked sobs.

"Why…?" He breathed through his teeth as the tears blurred his vision. "Why did he have to go and do that!? The idiot! The stupid fucking idiot!!" He cried aloud, tears dropping to the dirt. "Why did he have to die…?" He whispered. "Why did he have to leave me…?"

Super Sonic looked back at Shadow. There was a look of calm exhaustion on his face, like he was asleep after a long day's hard labour. The golden hedgehog swallowed and sniffled a few times, blinking and wiping his teary eyes. He crawled over to Shadow and shook his head again.

"Why…?" He breathed.

Super Sonic picked his body gently up into his arms and stood slowly, swallowing again to stop the wave of tears he knew would come soon. He took a deep breath and shook his head.

__

Come on, buck up man… He sighed and stared at the bright, cloudy sky. _Shadow wouldn't act like this. He'd…he'd be taking it way better than I am! I'm being too god-dammed selfish!_

"As fast as you are…you couldn't stop him from doing what needed to be done…" He whispered to himself. "He did what he did for a reason…to save all our lives…like you would have done…"

A drop of rain fell on his nose, then on his arm, signifying the start of another shower. Super Sonic lowered his head and closed his eyes.

"He changed more than we all knew…" He whispered and turned around, walking off towards the others.

***

"Zere! I see one of zem!" Antoine yelled and stopped, pulling out a pair of binoculars.

"Well? Who is it; can you tell?" Geoffrey asked, pulling out his comlink.

"Eet is…" He gasped as he adjusted the range. "Mei non… Eet is Super Sonic! He 'as survived zee calamity weeth Shadow! And…he is down; Shadow is down!"

The other two looked at him in shock. "We have to hurry!" Doctor Quack yelled and ran forward. "I need to be with Shadow as soon as possible!"

Antoine pocketed the binoculars and ran after him, Geoffrey in tow.

"Who would've thought it…" Geoffrey said aloud as they ran.

"Excusé moi Le Pew?" Antoine breathed as he leaped over an exposed pipe.

"That faker would actually end up _saving_ our lives!" Geoffrey replied.

Antoine scowled at him. "And I trust zat you 'ave not forgotten your encounter weeth heem a few days ago? And zee sounding out you received from zee Preencess, hmm?"

"I'm just pointing it out." Geoffrey muttered. He pressed the button on the side. "Bunnie, we've found them! We've just about reached ground zero and we're bringing them back!"

"Sure thing sugah," came the static reply. "Y'all just be quick about it!"

"We're almost there!" The doctor yelled. "Sonic! Over here!!"

The hedgehog snapped his head up, spying them all. He gave a weak smile as they ran up.

"Sonic! How are you both?" Doctor Quack said, out of breath.

"I'm fine…just a few minor scrapes…" He whispered, looking at the figure in his arms. "But Shadow, he…he's…" Super Sonic sighed quickly, masking his shaky voice. "He…didn't make it…"

"I'll be the final judge on that one Sonic." The doctor began to quickly look over the black hedgehog. "Let's just get him back to the others. And quickly." Doctor Quack said and motioned for Antoine to take Shadow. Geoffrey supported Super Sonic, arms slung around each other's shoulders.

Super Sonic groaned as his legs faltered, nearly collapsing as Geoffrey caught him.

"Whoa mate! Easy there, don't want you going too hard on yourself now." He chuckled.

Super Sonic mumbled something as he wavered again, free holding his head as he closed his eyes.

Geoffrey St. John watched him from the corner of his eye as the group walked in silence back to the others. He didn't want Super Sonic to pass out on him.

The skunk looked ahead at Antoine carrying Shadow and sighed. _Maybe I shouldn't have been too hard on the bloke all this time… After what he did for us; the poor bugger tried so hard to fit in._ Geoffrey looked down. _I should have said something to the guy beforehand; apologised or something…_

Super Sonic looked up at him. "Thanks Le Pew…" He mumbled.

"What's that mate?" The skunk asked.

"I don't think I would've been able to make it this far without help…" He said quietly.

Geoffrey flashed him a grin. "Say no more, you're in a bad enough state as it is Sonic."

Super Sonic looked down, uneasy guilt filling him. Geoffrey shook his head and lowered his voice.

"It's not your fault Sonic…" He whispered. "Shadow did what he had to do; he did it to save all of us." The gold hedgehog said nothing, just nodded slightly.

__

I know…I know… He closed his eyes as another crying spell came over him. _God, but…why…? Why Shadow…? It's just…not…fair…_ He let a single tear roll down his face, hiding it from St. John.

***

"What is…? Aunt Sally, it's them! Sonic's alive as well!" Tails cried happily as he pointed to the approaching figures.

"What?" Sally gasped, eyes widening. "Sonic!!" She ran with Bunnie and the others towards them.

"Sonic!?" She cried as she got closer. "Sonic, you are alright!"

She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He cried out in pain, eyes snapping open. The Princess backed off quickly, apologising vehemently.

"Okay…" He winced. "So I'm not…perfectly alright…" He held his ribs tentatively.

"I'll get to you in a second Sonic." Doctor Quack said, turning away. "I have someone more important to help at the moment."

Antoine lay Shadow down on a flat area and Doctor Quack began to inspect him with a small device. "As far as I can tell…" He said, frowning at the screen. "He's still alive, but barely. Looks like it's all internal, not a good thing. He's taken one hell of a beating; he's lucky to still have _some_ life in him!" He shook his head. "We'd need to get him back to Knothole ASAP to know the full extent of his injuries."

"I can heal him…" Super Sonic mumbled.

"Oh? How's that? Surely not in your condition; not now." The doctor pointed out.

Super Sonic shrugged Geoffrey off. "We've both got Chaos Energy inside us. Since Shadow first had contact with the Diamerald, I've been able to sense that inside of him. I can use that to his advantage; I'll give him some of mine." He shook his head at the doctor's expression. "Doc listen, the only way we can all get back to our realm is through me; because I've got the Diamerald's Energy inside of me. Shadow does too…sorta… What use is there for me to use maximum effort to transport us all back home when _moving_ Shadow might be causing him damage?" Super Sonic's eyes pleaded with him. "Doc, you said his injuries were all internal. If we get him back to Knothole and find out how bad they really are…it's just that I'd feel better knowing I'd tried this first." The doctor considered the hedgehog's words. He sighed and shook his head.

"Alright then, but only quickly. We still need to get back home, remember?" He pointed a finger at him.

Super Sonic smiled and nodded, moving carefully to kneel next to Shadow. _Here goes…hold up body!_

He held his hands out over Shadow's body, closing his eyes. His palms began to glow faintly as he clenched his teeth in concentration. _Come on! It's just like calling on a ring for knowledge! It's not that hard! Relax dammit!_ Super Sonic forced his body to relax and his mind to calm, eyes closed tightly.

Super Sonic thought he heard Shadow groan, making him falter for a second. He exhaled sharply and concentrated harder. The glow around his hands began to fade and in second it was gone, absorbed back into where it came from.

The others waited with baited breath, hoping for anything. Super Sonic swallowed, ignoring the vertigo the swept over him as he stared hard at Shadow. He touched his shoulder gently.

"Hey…Shadow?" He whispered.

The black hedgehog's ear twitched ever so slightly at his name and Super Sonic nearly laughed in delight. Shadow was _alive!_

"Shadow man, you're alive!" Super Sonic laughed this time as the black hedgehog carefully opened his eyes.

"Wh…ere…?" He whispered and coughed weakly.

The others cried out in happiness as he finally woke up after being presumed dead. None were as happy as Super Sonic at that moment, who helped him sit up and hugged him tightly.

"Hey…I told you that I'd protect you, right?" He whispered into his ear.

Shadow was shocked for a moment before smiling and hugging him back. "Yeah…you did… Thanks heaps Sonic."

Super Sonic and Bunnie helped him stand and he smiled at everyone. "Hey there, miss me?" He grinned.

The others smiled and hugged him, some crying, still in joy. "Hey come on! It's not like I died or anything!" He laughed.

"Shadow?" He turned to see Maria standing away from the others, smiling brightly.

"Hey Maria…" He said softly, moving towards her.

The two looked at each other lovingly before closing in for a warm embrace. Maria felt tears in her eyes but she didn't care. Shadow too, was crying; having cheated death and to hold his love was nearly too much.

"I thought you were dead… God Shadow…" Maria whispered. "Thank you…for everything…"

"Hey…no probs, right?" He smiled and stroked her long hair. "I came back for you, like I said I would."

She nodded and let him go, staring into his eyes. "Hey Maria?" Shadow asked.

"Yes Shadow?"

"Why don't you come back with us to the Prime Universe? It would be a lot better than living here." He suggested.

Maria smiled and hugged him tightly. "Oh Shadow! I thought you'd never ask! Of course I will!"

Shadow grinned quickly and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks Maria…"

Super Sonic flashed him the thumbs up and walked over to Amy. "Hey Ames, whaddaya say we hip-hop back home already?"

She giggled and held out the Diamerald. "Sure thing Sonic!"

He smiled and took it from her. "Hang tight everyone! Next stop – Knothole!"

"We're going home!" Tails cheered as the golden orb encompassed them all.

Shadow looked nervously at it. He didn't feel comfortable about something, Bunnie noticed.

"Sugah, is y'all alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine…I've just never seen this before, it's weird." Shadow replied.

"Ah well…don't y'all worry your purty little head," She smiled at him. "We'll be back home sooner 'an anythang!"

"Yeah…" Shadow smirked and looked at ground zero below him. "Home…"

***

High above Knothole Village, a bright flash of golden white tore through the sky. In its place remained a golden orb that slowly descended to the ground. The inhabitants of the village peered skywards at the approaching anomaly in wonder.

Super Sonic breathed hard as he landed the orb, falling out of his Super form and falling to his knees, hand clutching his head while the other held him up.

"Sonic!" Sally cried and helped him back up. "Silly…you used too much energy again huh?"

"Heh…you know me…I'll be fine, just a stamina issue I have with the Diamerald." He grinned at her. "I'll have to speak to it about that."

"Son!" A male voice yelled.

"Oh Son, we were so worried!" A female one joined in.

Sonic turned to spot his parents moving through the crowd and he waved them over.

"Mum, Dad!" He laughed as they hugged him tightly. Bernie covered him in kisses. "Mum! I'm fine, really!"

"Oh now Sonic, I know that." She replied. "I was just so worried before!"

"Now Bernie, don't smother the boy! He's more than capable of taking care of himself." Sonic's father said.

"Oh Jules, you can't be the one to talk! You get so flustered over every little thing our boy does!" Bernie laughed. Jules coughed and looked back at Sonic.

"And that boy Shadow, how is he?" Sonic's father asked.

Sonic jabbed a thumb at him. "He's still a bit woozy from the fighting, but it's nothing time won't fix, right Doc?"

Doctor Quack nodded. "Your little stunt with the Diamerald's energy proved most effective Sonic, I congratulate you!" He laughed as his wife and children ran over to him, hugging him fiercely.

"Oh Quentin, don't leave the office like that again, I was worried!" She said sternly.

"Sugah, you-uns got a little bit of a scrape there." Bunnie pointed to Shadow's right leg. He looked down at it; sure enough, it was bleeding quite a bit.

"It's probably nothing." He said quickly.

"Still, you should get it looked at Shadow." Maria said.

"It's fine, it's just a minor injury." Shadow replied. "It's nothing to get worried about."

Maria nodded. "I suppose, it is your leg after all." Shadow grinned.

Sonic listened in to the conversation, eyes dropping to Shadow's leg. His brow creased slightly in thought and he rubbed his chin.

__

Naah…it couldn't be…must've just taken a bad hit to the head; I'm seeing things…and hearing them… He narrowed his eyes slightly. _Although…_

"Hey Shadow!" Sonic called to his friend. The black hedgehog looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah Sonic?" He walked over to him. "What's up?"

"I gotta ask you something about that last attack man; that was killer!" Sonic grinned and winked at him.

"Sure, whaddaya wanna know?"

"Uhh…" Sonic looked at the people around him. "It's kind of a secretive sorta question bud…" He mumbled.

Shadow nodded and walked with him away from the others. The reached a fallen log some few hundred metres away from the village and out of earshot. Shadow sat down and rubbed him bleeding leg.

"Gonna have to fix that…" He mumbled. "So watcha wanna talk about Sonic."

Sonic narrowed his eyes at him, turning to face him fully. "You're not Shadow…"

Shadow stared at him, incredulous. "What?"

"You heard me." Sonic said in a low voice. "You're not Shadow; you're Dark."  
"Are you out of your gourd? Of course I'm Shadow you moron! How the hell could you confuse me with that wacked-out double?" Shadow shot at him.

Sonic put his hands on his hips. "Quite simple. When Shadow and I fought, I threw him to the ground hard. I hit the real Shadow _on_ the knee, not _under_ it." Sonic pointed to the black hedgehog's leg. "Besides, the Shadow I know would never talk to me or anyone the way you do. You're more of a slang user; Shadow is more polite than that." He called him over with his finger.

"You. Me. Outside now Dark." Sonic said, scowling at him.

Dark froze, locking venomous eyes with him. Sonic just glared right back at him.

__

Shit! Dark thought, swallowing quickly.

The two stared hard at each other before disappearing in a rush of wind, blowing up debris as they sped of through the forest. Sonic caught Dark, delivering a hard blow to his back. Dark sped off and left Sonic to chase him. The blue hedgehog dived past a boulder after him and got a foot to the back of the head from the waiting Dark. Sonic shot off to the right, tailing him and smacking him hard with a double-handed blow. The black hedgehog took off, Sonic following a hair's breadth behind. The blue quickster pulled ahead of him with the figure-eight manoeuvre, leaping in front of Dark and causing him to run off to the right. They tore through the forest, debris and dust whipping off the ground as they weaved through trees, blazed past boulders and ripped through narrow passes. Dark smashed Sonic hard in the jaw and he went flying back into a wide tree. Sonic growled and flipped himself up, slamming into the black hedgehog with another figure-eight manoeuvre. Dark cried out as he was trenched into the ground hard.

Sonic breathed hard and spat to the side. "Son of a bitch…" He breathed and walked up to Dark.

The black hedgehog groaned and got to his hands and knees, shaking his head. Sonic kicked him to the ground again, standing on his arm. Dark snarled in a mixture of pain and anger.

"Alright then…" Sonic breathed. "So Dark, unless you want to be the proud new owner of a severed head I suggest you tell me what happened after the fireworks stopped. I know for one that I was out for a while, so I'm guessing you went to have a casual chat with my _real_ doppelganger, am I right?"

Dark growled and spat up at him. Sonic dodged it and pressed his foot harder onto his arm. The black hedgehog cried out.

"Wrong move bucko!" Sonic snarled. "Now, we're gonna try this dance _again_ Dark: Where-is-my-_real_-doppelganger?"

"Like I'd tell you! He's most likely already _dead_ anyway!" The blue quickster grabbed his head-spines.

"You'll tell me…or you're gonna lose more than a properly functioning arm." Sonic whispered evenly.

"Well if it's that important to you…" Dark locked venomous eyes with him. "You're right, Shadow and I _did_ meet while you were out. Like that weakling could defend himself!"

"What'd you do to him!?" Sonic yelled in his face.

"What the fuck do you think!? You think that _I'd_ leave anything half done!?" Dark screamed back. "That son of a bitch pansy deserved to die!"

Sonic glared at him, eyes narrowing and voice lowered. "Where is he?"

"Where else?" Dark grinned. "He's probably already stared to rot at ground zero!"

The blue hedgehog smiled at him. "Thank you Dark. That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

Sonic brought his free leg back and slammed it over Dark's head with a sickening crack, rendering him unconscious. He breathed a heavy sigh and turned away from Dark, walking back towards the village.

A deep rolling yell came a second later and Sonic spun around to be tackled to the ground in a flurry of black and blue limbs. Sonic cried out in shock as Dark clawed at him, wild in rage. The blue hedgehog scrambled behind him for something – anything – to hold off Dark with.

His hand clasped a small rock and he swung with all his might, slamming it down onto Dark's head. He fell to the ground instantly and Sonic kicked him off with a cry.

"Why the hell won't this bastard stay down?" He mumbled as he sat hunched over, regaining his breath.

Sonic shook his head and stood up again, looking behind him as he walked towards the village again. He rubbed his hand gingerly; he'd caught his fingers under the rock when he hit Dark.

"Ground zero, eh?" He mumbled, brushing himself down. "That's all I need to know! Hang tight Shadow, I'm coming buddy…"

Sonic shot off towards the others in a second, whipping past Amy and grabbing the Diamerald out of her hands. She let out a startled cry.

"Sorry Ames! I need this!" He cried and transformed to Super Sonic in a flash. He jumped back from the others, still clutching the gem.

"Sonic, what's going on!?" Sally cried.

"That Shadow _isn't_ Shadow!" Super Sonic yelled back and lifted the gem high. "CHAOS-!!"

"Stop for a second, please Sonic!" Maria cried, running over to him. "It's Dark isn't it, the one we brought back?" He nodded quickly, white energy popping and snapping around him.

She dug around her pocket again and pulled out a small flask. "Take this with you. It's extracted ring energy and it'll heal Shadow in an instant."

Super Sonic grabbed it from her. "Thanks Maria, stand back! CHAOS CONTROL!!!" He screamed as the golden-white flash encircled him.

"Wait a minute! Sonic!!" Sally yelled at him as he disappeared. "Ooh that hedgehog…"

***

__

The Dark Realm…

Super Sonic appeared in a golden-white flash shooting towards the ground in a free-fall as he clutched the Diamerald tightly. He curled into a golden ball, spinning like a buzz saw and slammed into the ground, debris and dust flying high. A second later he emerged from underground some one hundred metres away, shooting up and landing with a tap. Using his momentum he shot forward towards ground zero.

"Shadow! SHADOW!!" He cried loudly. "Shadow, where are you!?"

Super Sonic weaved through the leveled area in a few seconds, calling out his friend's name in dispair. He leaped over rubble and swerved past fallen buildings before something clicked and he screeched to a halt.

"Ground zero is a crater…" He mumbled. "And crater's are round!"

Super Sonic crouched low before springing high into the air, blasting into a figure-eight manoeuvre and shooting high into the air. He gazed down at the crater and quickly spotted the centre, diving towards it. He pulled into a figure-eight at the last second to slow his decent and landed with a soft tap.

"Shadow!!" He called again. "SHADOW!!!"

He froze as he heard someone coughing behind him. "…geez man…you're worse…than a banshee…"

Super Sonic spun on his heel and locked eyes with the speaker; cool emerald crossing with blood vermilion. He laughed in relief and ran over to him.

Shadow was pinned beneath a heap of piping and metal plating, but he still smiled warmly at his friend.

"Hey Shadow, long time no see huh pal?" Super Sonic said casually as he hauled the debris off him. Shadow grinned as the hedgehog helped him stand.

"You know…me…hard…to kill…" He laughed weakly as Super Sonic supported him.

The golden hedgehog lifted the flask and pulled out the stopper with his teeth, handing it to Shadow.

"From Maria." He smiled. Shadow took it and hastily swallowed the lot, dropping the flask. He cried out as his body just collapsed from under him.

"Shadow!" Super Sonic cried and held him up.

The black hedgehog clenched his eyes tightly and gasped harshly as the ring energy worked its magic on him, nearly crying out at the end. He suddenly stopped moving and let out a long sigh as his body relaxed against Super Sonic.

"Shadow?" He asked quietly. "Hey Shadow, wake up man!"

He got no response. The golden hedgehog used his free hand to quickly press two fingers to Shadow's neck. Super Sonic sighed softly and shook his head. _Poor guy's just exhausted…I'm not surprised…_

"Hang tight Shadow…we'll be back home real soon…" The golden hedgehog said and carefully picked him up. _I hope…_

"Hey Diamerald, I hope you can work without me touching you; cause you're gonna have to hitch a ride on Shadow's stomach." Super Sonic said, looking at the gem.

Super Sonic closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, concentrating on the power of the Diamerald. Even though he had no contact with it, he could still feel its energy course through him as he called on its power. He tilted his head back, eyes still closed and held his breath for a second.

"CHAOS CONTROL!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. The white energy shot out like wild ribbons, whipping around to entangle the two. There was a bright flash of energy and a snap of wind as they disappeared from the Dark Realm.

***

Sally tapped her foot impatiently. "He better be back soon…" she mumbled. _If he's forgotten about how much energy he lost last time, then he's going to be stuck in the Dark Realm for a long time…_

As if to answer her, a sudden gust of wind blew through the area. She looked skywards as a golden orb shot towards them, screeching to a halt just above the ground. Super Sonic retracted the orb and collapsed to the ground in a heap, gasping; Shadow landing on the ground next to him. The others cried out and ran over to them. Super Sonic stood up and groaned again.

"Must stop…doing that…hoo…" he mumbled. He shook his head and picked up the Diamerald again.

"And just what the hell-!" Sally began.

"I'm sorry Sal, I'll be back in a flash; more important matters! Just get Shadow some serious help! I'll explain later!" Super Sonic cut in and stepped back, raising his arms. "Chaos Control!!" He cried and disappeared in a flash of white.

Sally's eye twitched. _That guy…has some serious explaining to do alright!_

***

__

One and a Half Hours Later…

Super Sonic wiped his brow as he neared the edge of the portal he'd created. "Hoo…that was fun. I wonder if Naugus went through the same sensation the first time he opened up this place?"

The golden hedgehog leaped out of the portal and landed in a crouch on the soft grass with relief. _I really hate that place…should be perfect for Dark then. _He stood and brushed himself off. _Which leads me to wonder just how I managed to create a portal there in the first place. Only Naugus and Kodos could summon the entrance like that. Well, not Kodos…he just discovered the place._

"Now then…" He mumbled, wincing. "Going from the frypan and into the fire… I gotta apologise and explain all of this to Sal! Aw shit, a hero's job is never easy…" He sped off back to the village, portal closing behind him in a flash.

***

Tails paced nervously around the waiting room of the village hospital. As soon as Super Sonic left, Doctor Quack bustled Shadow straight to ICU. Now all that was left was to get the results of how much damage the real Shadow had taken.

"How much longer are they gonna make us wait?" Amy asked as she fidgeted with her fingers. "I hope he's alright… What if he's not gonna make it? What if we were too late? Do you think Sonic's gone to find something to help him? What about-"

"Amy, come on!" Tails snapped. "He _is_ going to make it; we _weren't_ too late; and Sonic would do _anything _to help him!"

The pink hedgehog looked down. "I'm sorry…"

Tails sighed and shook his head, walking over to sit next to her. "Hey… I didn't mean to snap at you like that… I'm just as worried about Shadow as you are."

The double doors opened up and Maria and Doctor Quack walked out silently. The two waiting Mobians looked up at them.

"Please Doc! Tell us he's going to be alright!" Amy cried, jumping up and running over to him.

The doctor looked down at her and smiled. "Now Amy, there's no need to be shouting like that; you're in a hospital and people need their rest. Especially a certain someone who's just sleeping."

Amy smiled expectantly. "You mean…?" She held her breath.

Maria nodded. "Shadow's just sleeping at the moment. He's still exhausted from his fight with Dark, but he'll be better after a decent rest."

Tails stood next to Amy. "Which he won't be getting if we stay here all night worrying about him. Come on Amy, you can hang at my place for a while 'til he wakes up." The hedgehog nodded and smiled at the other two.

"Thank you so very, very much! You don't know how much this means to us!" She hugged them both and began to walk out.

"Yeah, thanks a lot you guys. We'll spread the word to the others." Tails flashed them the thumbs up and went to join Amy.

Maria watched them go, turning to Doctor Quack. "If it's alright with you, I'll stay with Shadow. Just in case anything happens though."

He nodded. "You look like you could use some rest too. There should be a spare bed next to his in case you want to have a lie down."

Maria nodded, thanking him and walking off. She passed through the double doors and walked the long corridor to Shadow's room, opening it quietly and slipping inside.

"Hey…" she said, walking over to his sleeping form. "You were very brave today Shadow… Sleep well, okay?" Maria bent don and kissed him softly on his forehead. Shadow groaned in his sleep, shifting to his side. She smiled at him and moved over to the spare bed, lying down quietly.

"Sweet dreams Shadow…" she whispered, eyes closing.

***

"Taking off with Dark to beat the living hell out of him somewhere in the forest-" Sally screamed.

"I know…" Sonic mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Tearing back here and demanding the Diamerald-"

"I know."

"Going back to the Dark Realm without my permission-"

"Yeah, I know."

"You take off again for nearly two hours-"

"I know Sal."

"Leaving us with a nearly dead Shadow while you went and played hero!"

"I know!" Sonic glared back at her, getting annoyed himself. "Look, I'm sorry Sal! I did all of that stuff for a reason! Shadow's my friend and you said it yourself, you've seen that light in him too! A Freedom Fighter never abandons his friend Sal, you should know I live by that rule by now! Geez, it's not like I was gonna take off with the Diamerald; show a little more trust!"

Sally glared back at him, folding her arms. She sighed and lowered her eyes. "I know Sonic, you won't ever change that will you?" she unfolded her arms and smiled at him. "You're right…that I should have trusted you more. Shadow probably owes his life to you because of your attitude problem. I'm sorry…I didn't mean to yell at you."

Sonic sighed. "No Sal, there's perfectly good reasoning behind it. I totally understand." He wiped his brow, taking a breath. "You should be lucky you don't have trans-dimensional crossing capabilities… Damn, it takes a lot out of you!"

The Princess smiled at him. "Oh! You're still injured from your fight!" She said, spying his current state.

"It's nothing, really. Just a few cuts and bruises, s'all." Sonic replied, waving her off. Sally poked his hand; the one he used to smash Dark over the head.

Sonic winced and bit his bottom lip, a strained gasp escaping. "Okay…maybe not…completely nothing!" Sally shook her head and led him outside.

"Come on you, off to the infirmary." She smiled, helping him along.

Sonic whined all the way, complaining and grumbling to himself even as they walked through the doors.

***

__

The Next Day…

Shadow snapped his eyes open suddenly, pupils shrinking instantly. He took in a long breath.

"Whoa…" he whispered, sitting up. "That was weird…" He rubbed his eyes and spied Maria, asleep next to him. He smiled at her; she looked so beautiful when she slept, he'd forgotten that. Shadow suddenly twigged on something as he quickly looked around the room and out the window.

"This is…" He whispered. "This is…the Prime Dimension! How in the world did I…? And Maria is…?" He groaned and shook his head. "I guess they rescued me after all… Probably out of pity I'll bet…" He looked back over at Maria.

__

Don't want to wake her, she's been through enough. He slowly pulled the sheet back and stood up, yawning and stretching for a bit.

Shadow shook his head and walked out of the room, looking around the hall. _Where exactly am I? Looks like the hospital again, but a different ward perhaps? Most likely._ He walked down the hall, still gazing around.

He walked through a set of double doors and spotted a woman behind a desk. He walked up and leant over the counter.

"Umm hello?"

She looked up and smiled at him. "How can I help you?"

"Uh, my name's Shadow. I just came from down the hall and I was wondering if I could go now." He asked.

"Shadow? I'll just check." She typed something quickly on a keyboard and gasped. "Sir, I-I can't let you go! You…you're still checked into the ICU!"

The black hedgehog rubbed his ear and gave a weak laugh. "Oh that…I guess uh, I heal fast?" He took in her shocked expression. "Listen, could you tell Doctor Quack I'm fine please? Thanks a lot!" He waved at her and jogged out.

Shadow jogged quickly through the village, searching for Sonic's house. _Great! I'm lost! I'm totally-! Oh wait, it's on the next level!_ He turned on his heel and headed for one of the vine elevators, hoisting it up quickly to the skyway level. He stepped out and gazed around, hand shielding his eyes from the sun that peeked through the trees.

"There it is!" He grinned and run towards it in a second.

Shadow hesitated for a moment before taking along breath and knocking on the door. There was a moments pause before Jules opened the door and smiled at him.

"Shadow! So good to see you up and about son! What can we do for you?"

The black hedgehog looked worriedly at him. "I was…looking for Sonic. Is uh, he around?"

Jules pointed off behind him. "He's off by the Power Ring Pool, been there since this morning in fact." Shadow looked off towards where Jules pointed. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder. "Go on, our boy could use someone to talk to."

The black hedgehog nodded and smiled at him. "Thanks sir." He said and shot off back down to the ground level, towards the Power Ring Pool.

***

Sonic stared aimlessly at the crystalline water, toes touching the surface as he sat on an overhanging branch. He sighed and closed his eyes, shaking his head. The battle against Dark played through his mind again; it wouldn't leave him.

__

How could Shadow stand to do that? He wondered and opened his eyes again. _I mean, it would've been like killing himself wouldn't it?_

He sighed again and looked up at the trees. _I don't exist in the Dark Realm…none of us do. Dark killed us all some seven years ago. Seven years…geez, most of us Freedom Fighters would have only been around nine or so…damn…_

"Sonic?" A smooth voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned to see Shadow standing there.

"Hey man, so you're up and about huh?" Sonic grinned and waved him over. "What's up padre?"

Shadow sat down next to him, staring at the water. "Sure is a nice spot here…"

"Yeah, Uncle Chuck kinda hoped for a pretty place like this when him and Nate dropped the ring maker here." Sonic said, looking at the water also. There was a moments pause between the two hedgehogs.

"Hey Sonic I-"

"Listen Shadow-"

Sonic chuckled. "You first man."

The black hedgehog smiled and looked back at the water. "Guess you've been stewing about the last thirty-six hours right?" Sonic nodded. Shadow sighed. "Look Sonic…Princess Sally only gave me a week right? Do you think I've really proven myself in that time?"

Sonic stared back at him. "Of course you have Shadow! I mean shit, what better way to prove that you're good than to save a dimension?" The black hedgehog grinned.

The black quickster smiled and nodded to himself. "Yeah, I guess you're right… Guess I'll be hanging around for a little longer huh?"

Sonic flashed him the thumbs up. "Right on Shadow!"

Shadow smiled back "So what'd you want to say?"

Sonic paused for a second. "Well I…" He stared back at the water, eyes darting about nervously. "Um, you see I… It's kinda, uh, like this you see… I was wondering if…" He paused, unsure of how to word it. Finally he just blurted it out. "Would you be my brother?"

Shadow just stared, his mind unable to comprehend what Sonic had said. He turned to look at the water again, blinking a few times. It was clear that Sonic meant what he said, so Shadow supposed he would give it a try. He turned back to smile at him.

"Yes," he answered quietly.

Sonic grinned, standing up and offering his hand. "C'mon then!"

The black hedgehog stared back at him. "Hey Shadow, if you're gonna be my brother than you're going to have to learn that a bed is more comfortable than a tree." He winked at him. "You gotta move in sometime right?"

Shadow stood up and grabbed Sonic's hand, smiling happily. _This…I don't believe that this is happening!_

"Yeah Sonic," Shadow replied. "Let's go home…" The words sounded perfect to Shadow. Home.

He was so wrapped up in his happiness that he didn't notice the tears in his eyes.

"Hey man, you aren't gonna start bawling on me are you?" Sonic said, pointing at him.

Shadow shook his head. "No way…brother."

Sonic smiled back at him. "Come here you…" He hugged him tightly, Shadow doing the same.

"And the next time you wanna kill yourself, just don't okay?"

Shadow laughed and stepped back from Sonic. His eyes sparkled with happy tears for a moment before he reached up to brush them away.

"Hey Shadow, are you coming or not?" Sonic called.

Shadow nodded confidently. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be!"

"All right then!" Sonic jumped past him and crouched low. "Race you!" Shadow grinned and crouched next to him.

"On your mark…get set…go!"

The two hedgehogs, one black and one blue, shot off towards the distant village, laughing as the sun began to rise high above the Great Forest.

"What's the matter faker? Too fast!?" Sonic laughed.

"Hardly you blue doofball!" Shadow grinned and sped up.

The two continued home into what would be the end of their last enemy and the start of their new lives.

****

The End

Midday, Friday the 29th of March 2002.


End file.
